Back to How we Once were
by SkyMaiden
Summary: After a freak motorcycle accident Haruka loses her memory how can Michiru handle this especially if Haruka isnt to willing to cooperate. HarukaxMichi pairing. XcompleteX finally woo hoo
1. It happened so fast

A/n: Just trying a story with my favorite couple Haruka and Michiru. So let me know if you like it or not. After a racing accident Haruka loses all of her memory. How will Michiru be able to handle it?

Pairings: Haruka/Michiru

* * *

It had happened so incredibly fast. Haruka was winning the race as usual, well suddenly she lost control and was thrown off her motorcycle. Michiru's eyes widened as she saw Haruka being thrown off her bike. She rose to her feet and ran over to her. She was accompanied by her friends Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Setsuna. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Haruka had never lost control like that before. She wanted to believe that it had all been a dream. Only she knew that this was reality.

"Haruka!" she shouted.

But there was no reply. Haruka was covered in blood and it didn't look like she was breathing. Soon the paramedics came and lifted her onto the stretcher.

"Which one of you wants to ride in the ambulance with her? There can only be one."

Michiru turned to look at her friends. They all knew that she had to be the one to go with her. It was the right thing to do.

"You go Michiru. We will meet you there." Usagi told her.

"Thank you guys I will see you at the hospital." Michiru hugged the blond.

Michiru jumped into the ambulance and sat next to Haruka. The paramedics did their best to stop the bleeding. Only the blood continued to drip from her forehead. It pained Michiru greatly to see Haruka like this. She had always been so strong. She now looked weak and fragile. It was something that the aqua haired girl wasn't used to seeing.

"It will be alright Ruka just hold on." She whispered.

There was no traffic which was a good thing. The ambulance made it to the hospital in less than a half hour. Once inside they rushed Haruka in. Michiru had wanted to go in with her, but she was immediately stopped by a nurse.

"Ms. Kaiou I'm sorry but you can not go in there. Ms. Tenoh was just rushed into surgery." The nurse explained to her.

"I understand please tell me when she comes out of surgery."

"Yes Ms. Kaiou."

* * *

Moments later Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Setsuna, and Usagi came running over to her.

"Michi what's going on?" Minako asked first.

"Haruka was just rushed into surgery."

Her friends sat down with her. They were all worried about her. They all loved her and wanted her to recover. But the one who had felt the worse was Michiru. They could never fully understand her pain; and how truly devastated she would be if Haruka didn't make it. Several hours had passed Michiru began to pace nervously, with her friends watching from their seats?

"What if something happens to Haruka." She said to no one in particular.

Rei got up from her seat. She wrapped her arms around the aqua haired girl. She was trying to comfort her in the best way that she could.

"Michi don't say that. You know as well as we do that Haruka is a fighter. She won't let something like this bring her down."

"Rei is right. Besides who else is going to flirt with us. And pick up the pieces when our worlds fall apart." Makoto added. She was trying to make her feel better as well.

Michiru smiled at Makoto. She appreciated the fact that they were trying to help her through this difficult time.

"Why don't we go and get some coffee? And then come back to see if there's any news on Haruka?" Ami suggested.

"Sure why not?"

Michiru felt that she could really use a cup of coffee. She just wanted to get her mind off the accident for awhile. Only she found that once she had the coffee, she couldn't drink it. Her mind was too preoccupied with Haruka.

"Hey Michiru are you going to drink that?" Setsuna wondered.

"I want to. For some reason I just can't."

"Haruka is going to be fine so quit worrying." Makoto told her.

Michiru nodded and finally took a sip of her coffee. This was the best part of waiting.

"Well at least the coffee is good." She smiled a little.

* * *

Soon they were approaching the hospital. Minutes before she was about to sit down the doctor and nurse came over to her.

"Ms. Kaiou?"

"Yes what is it? Is it Haruka? Is she alright?" she asked.

"I am Dr. Yoshiko I just wanted to tell you that Ms. Tenoh is out of surgery. She has suffered some brain damage, punctured lungs, and I am afraid that it will be awhile before she races again." He explained.

"Dr. Yoshiko may I please go in and see her?"

"Yes of course you may."

The doctor left and the nurse followed after him. Michiru stood there frozen for a moment. She didn't know what to do at first. She had no idea what to feel after she heard the news. She soon felt a hand grab hers. She looked to see Usagi.

"Come on Michi we will all go see Haruka."

Setsuna walked over and grabbed Michiru's other hand.

"Yes we will all go."

Michiru nodded and they all began walking to her room. When they all got there they were surprised to see that she was awake. Her ribs were wrapped up and she was hooked up to a bunch of machines. But to actually see her awake was a miracle.

"Ruka!" Michiru exclaimed. She ran to her and placed her arms around her.

Haruka did not return the hug. She just sat there with a very confused look on her face. All of their friends couldn't help but take notice to it.

"Is it just me or is Haruka acting weird?" Minako spoke.

"Ruka what's wrong?"

Haruka stared at Michiru with a look of utter confusion on her face. She then pushed Michiru away slightly. And that's what she spoke the words that would literally break Michiru's heart.

"Who are you?" The blond asked.

Michiru was taken aback by the fact that she had asked that question. If this was some type of game it wasn't funny at all.

"It's me Michiru."

Haruka didn't respond. She turned her attention to the 6 girls standing behind Michiru. She still held that bewildered expression on her face. They knew that she couldn't possibly be faking.

"Do I know any of you?" She asked them.

"Haruka it's us. We're your friends." Makoto said.

"Haruka is that my name?"

Michiru couldn't take it any more and began to get frustrated.

"Haruka Tenoh you stop playing these games right now. You know who you are!"

Haruka grabbed her forehead in pain. She fell back into the bed while her friends looked on in horror. They had no idea what to expect next.

"Listen lady could you stop yelling at me. You're only standing a few feet away from me."

Soon the doctor came in with a bottle of pain killers.

"Oh Ms. Tenoh its good to see that you're up." He spoke.

"Dr. Yoshiko Haruka doesn't seem to have any memory of us." Usagi told him.

The doctor took a seat next to Haruka's bedside.

"Ms. Tenoh can you tell me who these people are?" he asked as he pointed to her friends.

"I've never seen any of them in my life."

"When is your birthday? How old are you?" The question's continued.

"Will you stop with all the questions? I don't know."

"Ms. Tenoh you have amnesia. You were in a motorcycle accident. It must have caused more damage than I originally thought."

Michiru could literally feel her heart breaking into pieces. She was grateful that Haruka had survived. But now that she had amnesia. She wasn't sure that she could completely handle this.

"I have to go." Michiru said as she ran out of the room.

"What's with her?" Haruka asked to no one in particular.


	2. Dont give up on us

**I'm so glad people actually like this story. So special thanks to:**

**Leena 9: your my first reviewer thank u.**

**Emperor Sidious: Im glad you liked it that means a lot.**

**ShortStuff1: I'm sorry my story is like yours I had no idea hopefully it will be different from yours.**

* * *

"Haruka she's your girlfriend, you two are in love." Minako said.

The rest of her friends nodded their heads in agreement they couldn't think of any two people more in love than Michiru and Haruka. Haruka held a regretful expression on her face she couldn't believe how rude she was to her, she felt awful she needed to apologize.

"Wow I must have hurt her feelings I should go apologize to her."

Haruka slowly got from the bed her ribs were killing her but she knew she had to apologize to that sea green haired woman.

"Ms. Tenoh I strongly suggest you stay in bed."

"I'll be fine I just need to apologize to um, what's her name again?" She asked.

"Its Michiru." Ami said.

"Michiru, alright I'll try and remember that."

Haruka opened the door and wandered around in the hallways her friends followed behind her they knew they needed to be there for both Michiru and Haruka. Haruka stopped walking when she caught a glimpse of sea green hair. Michiru had been sitting outside on one of the benches Haruka stopped for a moment before opening the door.

"Haruka what's wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"Its just, well I don't know what to say to her."

"Haruka I'm sure you will know what to say, besides we will be right there with you." Makoto said.

"Yes." Minako nodded.

Haruka gave them a warm smile letting them know that their Haruka was still somewhere in there despite the amnesia. She turned around and opened the door the sunlight was strong and bright but she kept walking towards Michiru.

"Michiru." Haruka whispered.

Michiru looked up her blue eyes full of tears it was clearly obvious to Haruka that she had really hurt her feelings badly.

"Haruka what are you doing out here you should be resting?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier."

"Why? You didn't do anything?"

"Yeah I did I didn't mean to yell at you like that I'm just a little frustrated that's all."

Michiru nodded she could understand why Haruka was frustrated truth was she was frustrated as well she didn't like seeing that blank, expressionless look in Haruka's eyes.

"Okay well I guess I'll get back to my room."

She turned to leave but before she got far she heard Michiru call out to her.

"Haruka."

"Um yes."

Michiru walked to her and put her arms around her capturing her in a tight embrace Haruka didn't do anything at first but soon wrapped her arms around Michiru. She listened as she cried softly in her sleeve.

"Haruka I love you please don't give up on us."

"Michiru I..."

"You don't have to answer right away, just know that I love you."

Haruka nodded and then let Michiru go while their friends watched from the sidelines.

"I feel so bad for them." Ami said.

"Me too." Minako said.

Haruka turned to leave she really needed to get back to her room she was already feeling weak and her head was still killing her.

"Michiru are you okay?" Setsuna asked.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Everything will be fine Michiru you know that right?" Ami said.

"I'm hoping it will be."

Usagi and Rei put their arms around Michiru while she cried softly but loud enough for all to here including Haruka. She couldn't explain but it pained her a great deal to here Michiru cry just opening the door she turned slightly.

"Hey Michiru."

"Yes." she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that I wont give up on us and I'll try my hardest to find my way back to you and get my memory back. So I can be with you and all our friends again."

Michiru's face brightened and now a smile was on her friends she ran to Haruka and jumped into her arms she was so happy to know that Haruka still wanted to be with her. She was so happy that she kissed Haruka which was the absolute worst thing to do. Haruka paused slightly she did not kiss her back.

"Haruka I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have to apologize besides its all my fault this happened to me."

She went back inside of the hospital leaving Michiru standing there feeling worst than she had already felt.

**Chapter 3 coming soon guys so continue reading please.**


	3. Welcome home Haruka

**Gomen for all those mistakes in the first two chapters I guess I should pay more attention to what I do.**

**Leena 9: I love reading your reviews they are so nice.**

**Emperor Sidious: hugs right back at you thanks for the review.**

**Leo Sky: I'm glad you like the story.**

**Bahamut's king: Here's the update you wanted.**

* * *

Haruka was finally being released after nearly 2 weeks of being in the hospital Michiru was glad that Haruka was coming home, but also a little nervous about it because she had no memory of them or their relationship.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah I'm glad to be getting out of this hospital."

Michiru offered to carry Haruka's bag she didn't want any more stress on Haruka who still had her ribs and shoulder bandaged up. After signing her discharge papers they made their way to a black sports car.

"Haruka you sit in the car I have to make a phone call."

"Sure okay."

Michiru waited until Haruka was seated in the car until pulling out a cell phone and calling Usagi she needed to make sure everything was in order for Haruka's return home party.

"Hello Usagi."

"Michi hey um don't bring Haruka here yet we're not quite finished setting up."

"Your not, okay well how much time do you guys need."

Usagi stared at Rei and Minako who were busy arguing on which color balloons to blow up and where the cake should go.

"Um 20 minutes is good can you stall her until then."

"Sure I'll try see you soon Usagi."

"Okay bye Michi."

They hung up the phone at the same time Usagi turned to her friends who were still busy arguing over what to do.

"Alright guys we have exactly 20 minutes to decorate this place before Haruka and Michiru get back here, come on people lets make some magic happen here." Usagi said.

"Sure okay." Minako said.

Meanwhile Michiru was just getting in the car to see Haruka turning the stations on the car radio obviously trying to find some good music to listen to.

"Okay Ruka you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah sure."

Michiru never really used to do much of the driving but this time she would make an exception seeing as how Haruka was just released from the hospital. Soon Haruka stopped at a station that was playing Evanescence.

"Finally some good music." Haruka sighed in relief.

"So Haruka where would you like to go? It's a nice day why don't we stay outside before we go back home?"

"Sure okay this may sound strange but I guess I would like to go to the park."

"Alright the park it is."

The entire drive to the park was silent they said nothing to each other Michiru kept her eyes on the road and Haruka continued to turn the radio stations. It was obvious to Michiru that Haruka was trying to avoid her she couldn't really blame her as much as Michiru didn't want to admit it she was a stranger to Haruka.

"Haruka?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm alright my head still hurts a little."

Soon Michiru parked the car across the street from the park Haruka was the first one out the car and instead of waiting for Michiru to get out of the car she left and went straight into the park. The way Haruka acted puzzled Michiru she wondered why she rushed out of the car so quickly.

"Is it possible that she doesn't want to be around me." Michiru thought sadly.

But she put her thoughts aside and went into the park to join Haruka who was standing there gazing into the lake.

"Haruka why did you run off like that?" She asked.

"I'm sorry about that I don't really know why."

"Please don't do that again you worried me."

"I understand."

She stood up and turned to face Michiru for the first time in 2 weeks Michiru saw some emotion in Haruka's eyes it was a mixture of pain and regret.

"Michiru?"

"Yes."

"How did it happen? I can't remember what happened that day, you know the accident."

"It happened really fast you were about to win the race when suddenly you were thrown of your motorcycle it was really scary, I thought that I was going to loose you."

Haruka said nothing as she turned back to look at the lake while Michiru just stared at her she wanted to say something to her, anything that might trigger a memory but had no idea what to say to her so just remained quiet.

"We were here before weren't we?" Haruka asked.

"Um yes, how did you know that?"

"I cant explain why it just feels like I've been here before."

"We used to come here with our friends when we were teenagers."

Haruka turned to look at her anger written all over her face.

"So thats why you brought me here hoping I would remember something." she said angrily.

"What? Haruka that's not why I brought you here you said that you wanted to go to the park and thats exactly where I took you."

"Whatever I don't want to be here anymore."

Haruka walked away and Michiru followed after her very confused on what had just happened back there. She had seemed so calm and carefree and then out of nowhere she got defensive and angry with her. Michiru knew now that she had to watch what she said around Haruka she did not want to see her angry like that again.

**Meanwhile at Haruka and Michiru's house**

"Is everything ready?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah Usagi everything is in order alright." Makoto said.

Usagi took another look around everything seemed to be in order but noticed that the banner that they bought was not put up yet.

"Hey where's the banner?" Usagi asked.

"What banner?" Ami asked as she put the boom box on the table.

"The banner that said " Welcome home Haruka" Mamoru did you buy it?"

"Yes I did I put it right here." He answered putting his finger on the table.

But there was nothing there Usagi began to panic she needed that banner.

"Guys give me a piece of paper and some coloring pencils."'

"Why? You are no Van Gogh leave the art to Michi." Rei said.

"Whatever just give me the paper."

In a matter of minutes Usagi had designed what looked like a banner done by a third grader her friends couldn't help but laugh at it.

"There all done."

"Well Usagi at least Haruka will get a laugh out of it." Minako said.

They all stopped when they heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house they knew what that meant Haruka and Michiru were back.

"Okay people they're here run to your places." Usagi said.

Haruka got out of the car and stared at the mansion although no memories came back to her she had to admit it was a very beautiful house.

"So this is where we live?" Haruka said.

"Yeah this is it."

Michiru entered the house first and Haruka followed after her once she walked in she couldn't get over how beautiful the inside of the house was. She was busy staring at the pictures when she heard loud voices.

"Surprise!"

Haruka looked up and saw the smiling faces of all her friends and looked past them to a table set up with gifts and a banner which read "Welcome Home Haruka."

"I don't know what to say." Haruka said.

"Come on Haruka we did this for you."

Haruka reluctantly walked into the room and sat down on the couch she turned her attention to a guy she had never seen before.

"Hey Haruka how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine but who are you?"

"Mamoru I'm Usagi's boyfriend."

"Usagi which one is that again?" Haruka asked.

Soon they turned around at the sound of dishes braking and Usagi smiling nervously because she was the one who dropped them.

"Let me guess the clumsy one." Haruka said.

Mamoru smiled and laughed.

"Yeah thats Usagi alright."

It wasn't long before the party was really getting started Haruka watched as the people around her were smiling and laughing. Apart of her wanted to be right there with them but for some reason found herself wanting to get away from it. When she saw that no one was looking she walked out of the room and went outside. She sat down on the stairs and sighed to herself being around all those strange people was going to be a lot harder than she first thought.

"Haruka?"

She turned around to see one her friends although she couldn't remember which friend she was.

"Yes."

"What are you doing out here? The party is inside."

"I really don't feel like celebrating."

The girl sat down next to Haruka and for awhile all was silent until she spoke again causing Haruka to turn around alarmed.

"It's okay you can ask me you know?"

"Ask you what?" Haruka asked.

"My name, I know you want to know."

Haruka nodded she did want to know her name to see if it might bring back some familiar memories of her life.

"Okay whats your name?"

"Makoto."

"Makoto." she repeated. "Well you already know mine."

Makoto laughed a little but soon stopped and everything was silent again Makoto knew she should be inside at the party but for some reason being out here with Haruka felt much better. Meanwhile inside the house they were getting ready to cut the cake but thats when Mamoru noticed that Haruka was nowhere to be found.

"Hey anyone seen Haruka."

"She's gone." Michiru said.

"I'll go and look for her." Setsuna offered.

She left the room and walked down the hallway she peered out the window and saw Haruka sitting outside but she wasn't alone she was accompanied by Makoto. Setsuna walked threw the front door and sat down with them.

"Haruka, Makoto why are you two out here?"

"I didn't feel right at the party." Haruka answered.

"Oh okay I understand." She turned her attention to the sky. "Its such a lovely day." she whispered to no one in particular.

"Yeah it is perfect day to go to the beach." Makoto said.

"Yeah." Haruka said.

"I'm Setsuna by the way."

"Setsuna pretty name." Haruka said.

"Yes, well Haruka, Makoto don't you think we should get back to the party?"

"No, why?" Haruka asked.

"Because Michiru worked hard to pull this thing off."

They turned around when they heard footsteps Haruka stared at the two girls but still couldn't remember their names only that they were in the hospital room with her when she woke up.

"Hey the party is inside remember?" Ami joked.

"Yeah I know but it's a really nice day." Makoto said.

"Makoto is right lets sit outside for awhile." Minako said.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you two?" Haruka asked.

"I'm Minako."

"And I'm Ami."

The two girls sat down on on the other sides of Makoto and Setsuna they were all looking up at the sky for no particular reason. Meanwhile inside Michiru was becoming agitated not only was Haruka gone but now Makoto, Setsuna, Ami, and Minako were gone as well.

"I'm going to go look for everyone." Michiru said.

"Alright lets all go." Rei said.

It didn't take long to find a group of girls sitting outside staring into the sky Michiru walked out first and stared at them. They all seem immobilized and looked like zombies staring into the endless blue sky.

"So I guess the party is outside now." She said.

"Oh Michi sorry its just when we saw Haruka out here we couldn't just leave her out here alone." Makoto said.

"Yeah." Minako said.

Haruka stood up and stretched and took notice to the black haired girl standing behind Mamoru she knew that she didn't remember her name.

"Who are you?" She asked pointing to Rei.

"I'm Rei."

"I guess I'll have to get name tags for all of you." she joked.

But no one was laughing they thought she was serious and this began to worry them.

"It was a joke I was kidding I remember your names lets see Minako, Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Rei, Usagi, Michiru and Setsuna right?"

"Yeah thats right?" Minako said.

"Alright now thats over how about we go and cut that cake."

"Now your talking." Usagi said.

Haruka followed her friends back into the house she had been eying that cake for awhile that was practically the only thing to look foreword to. With a little extra help from Usagi in a matter of an hour the cake was gone. Later that night everyone left and it was just Michiru and Haruka things were going to be awkward now. Haruka decided it was now time to take a shower it took her 10 minutes to find the bathroom but once she did she locked the door and got in.

She had to admit the shower was relaxing and she almost didn't want to leave because she would have to go back out there and face Michiru. Once the shower was over she got into a t shirt and some boxers and before she knew it she was falling asleep on the couch. When Michiru realized that Haruka wasn't coming to bed she went downstairs to find Haruka asleep on the couch. She smiled at her she looked so calm and peaceful.

"Ruka." she said.

Haruka woke up with a start and focused her attention on Michiru.

"Hey what's wrong?" Haruka asked concerned.

"I didn't mean to wake you its just I was wondering when you were coming to bed?"

"Oh, well if you don't mind I think I should sleep out here."

"What? Haruka I..."

"You understand don't you?"

"Yes." she nodded.

She walked up the stairs she had just been rejected by the woman she loved without her Haruka laying next to her she found it hard to sleep. She tossed and turned but nothing felt right she needed Haruka. Soon she began to cry tears of frustration Haruka was not able to go back to sleep because she could hear the soft crying. After a few hours the crying had stopped Haruka walked up the stairs and looked at the sleeping form of Michiru. She looked so beautiful while she slept and Haruka knew she had hurt her feelings earlier.

She walked over to where Michiru was sleeping and got in the bed as well then she put her arm around her brought her closer to her.

"Sweet dreams Michiru." she whispered.

**See ya in the next chapter I hope this chapter was enjoyable.**


	4. Scared of you

**Thanks again for the great reviews:**

**Emperor Sidious : I'm glad someone liked the way I ended the last chapter it was really cute. Cold popcorn huh Lol.**

**Leo Sky: I'm hoping to make this story better chapter by chapter.**

**apl85: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Leena9: Still likes reading those nice reviews wow u never said anything bad about my stories. I wonder when that day will come Lol.**

* * *

Michiru woke up the next day to see Haruka lying next to her at first she was a little surprised and wondered if this was some kind of dream. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and then realized that she wasn't dreaming.

"How can this be Ruka said that she didn't want to sleep here?" Michiru thought to herself.

She watched as Haruka opened her eyes to see Michiru staring at her with a confused look and wondered what she did wrong this time.

"Michiru whats wrong?" Haruka asked.

"I was just wondering what you were doing here you made it very clear that didn't want to sleep up here with me."

Haruka got up out of bed and yawned she was still tired but for some reason found herself wanting to get out of the room.

"You were crying I couldn't just leave you alone."

"You heard that?" Michiru questioned.

"Yes and I knew it was my fault so I decided to try and make it up to you."

Michiru was glad that she awoke to see Haruka but also couldn't help being upset with her once she found out that she was only sleeping next to her because she felt guilty. Knowing that hurt the most she had to get used to the fact that she may never get her Haruka back.

"You felt guilty thats why?" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah what else did you think it was?"

"Haruka I can't believe you, you should have just stayed down stairs you were not doing me any favors by coming up here and laying next to me."

Michiru's words hurt Haruka a little all she was trying to do was make her feel better but instead it had seemed that she had only made things worse.

"Yes I felt guilty but you don't understand I'm always feeling guilty I hate what I'm doing to you by not being able to remember you, not being able to tell you I love you, not being able to remain in the same room with you. That's why I'm guilty dammit." Haruka yelled as she began sinking to the floor with her hands over her face.

Michiru knew she was frustrated but she didn't have any idea just how bad Haruka was feeling yes it was hard for her to deal with her amnesia. But she knew that it had to be much harder for Haruka to deal with it. She walked over to Haruka and put her arms around her capturing her in a tight embrace and for the first time Haruka began to actually feel safe in her arms, loved even.

"Haruka I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you I should be grateful to you especially when you didn't have to come up here."

"Don't be sorry Michi."

Michiru paused slightly did she hear right or was she just imagining things.

"You called me..."

"Michi yes I know."

"But why?"

"Well everybody else does why cant I?"

"It feels really good to hear you say my name thats all."

Michiru smiled at Haruka and she smiled back this time a real genuine smile Michiru knew that it would take a lot of work but she was not about to give up on Haruka. She knew that eventually Haruka would find her way back to her. Haruka stood up and took Michiru's hand in hers.

"Whats going on?" Michiru asked.

"Well since we're both up why don't we go and get some breakfast?"

"Sure okay."

Haruka had offered to make Michiru breakfast Michiru didn't protest she wasn't even up to cooking right now her mind was somewhere else. Just then she got an idea she went into the living room and called Setsuna.

"Hello Setsuna its me Michiru."

"Hey Michi whats wrong it isn't Haruka is it?"

"No she's fine I was wondering if we could all go out tonight could you call everyone and ask them if they would come."

"Okay I will speak to you later."

"Alright bye Setsuna."

She walked back into the kitchen to the smell of pancakes which was exactly what she had been craving for the past couple of days. Moments later Haruka placed a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Um, I don't know if it will be good or not." Haruka said.

But Michiru was busy eating away that must have meant that Haruka's cooking wasn't bad at all Haruka sighed in relief. Then she took the seat across form her and opened up the newspaper and began to read.

"Ruka how did you know I wanted pancakes."

"I didn't actually it was the only thing I saw to cook."

"Aren't you going to eat any?"

"No I'm alright."

Haruka turned the page of the newspaper only to see an article about her and her having amnesia she read on. It talked about how no one was sure if she would return to racing after what happened to her and how some doctors weren't even sure if she would get her memory back.

"Damn why does everyone have to know?" she said angrily.

"What what's wrong?"

"This." she said showing Michiru the article.

Michiru read the article and looked up to see Haruka staring up into the ceiling with an angry expression on her face. She never used to be like that, not until after the accident anyway Michiru could see that Haruka was slowly changing.

"Well what do you expect your famous everyone will want to know whats happening to you."

"Famous? For driving cars."

"Yes motorcycles, cars, you name it."

Haruka stood up and took the newspaper with her and then proceeded to the door.

"Enjoy your breakfast I need to go out for awhile."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Just be back later because we're going out with our friends tonight."

Haruka nodded and then she left Michiru went to the window and watched as Haruka drove off apart of her was very worried about what she might do. But she put all thoughts aside when she noticed the phone ringing.

"Hello."she answered.

"Hey Michi I just wanted to tell you that everyone is in for tonight but if you don't mind me asking where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go have sushi at Kazuya's tonight."

"Okay so we'll all meet up there at around 8."

"Alright goodbye Setsuna."

* * *

**(Later that night at 7:45)**

Michiru sat there waiting for Haruka she was beginning to get worried Haruka was gone for the entire day and it was getting closer to 8. Just then the phone rang she was hoping that it was Haruka.

"Hello Michiru."

"Ruka where are you?"

"Where were we going tonight tell me the name of the place and I'll meet you there okay."

"We were going to Kazuya's."

"Alright do you have a way to get there."

"Yes I'll ask Setsuna to drive me."

"Okay I'll see you soon. Bye."

Before Michiru could say anymore Haruka hung up the phone and the only thing that remained was the dial tone. She couldn't help but feel that Haruka was in some kind of trouble she tried her best to put her feelings aside and called Setsuna to come pick her up.

* * *

**(With Haruka)**

Haruka touched her face with the tip of her fingers and saw some blood on her fingers she needed to clean it off her face.

"I can't worry about this right now."

She got into her car and drove off she knew that her friends and Michiru were going to ask her what happened to her. But she couldn't worry about things like that now she needed to get to that restaurant now.

* * *

**(At the restaurant)**

When Setsuna and Michiru got to the restaurant they saw that everyone was already seated at the table everyone except for Makoto.

"Where's Haruka?" Usagi asked.

"She said she would meet us here, where's Makoto?"

"She's running late." Rei answered.

"We'll wait until they get here before we order." Minako said.

Michiru nodded and then sat down in the middle of Rei and Usagi while Setsuna took a seat next to Minako and Ami. Her eyes traveled to the two empty seats she couldn't help but wonder if Makoto and Haruka were together somewhere. It took Haruka a little longer than expected she had to change her clothes because she had blood over them. But now she was across the street of the restaurant she had to admit it looked like a real nice place. She had her arms folded her shoulder was killing her but the bleeding had finally stopped.

"Haruka." a voice called.

Haruka turned around and saw her friend Makoto standing there.

"Oh hello Makoto what are you doing here."

"I'm supposed to be in there and you are too."

Makoto looked up and saw a scar on Haruka's face it reached from her eye almost to the bottom of her cheek.

"Haruka what happened to your face?" she asked touching her face.

"I'm fine its nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing it looks awful."

"I'll be fine lets go inside okay."

Makoto could tell that Haruka had got into some kind of fight and the other person had slashed Haruka across the face with either a knife or a razor. She knew she shouldn't ask Haruka about it because she could see that she didn't want to talk about it. They went into the restaurant to see all their friends seated at the table by a window. Rei saw them first and called them over.

"Makoto, Haruka over here."

Michiru smiled at Haruka but when Haruka got closer and they all saw the scar on her face Makoto's eyes widened the scar looked even worse in the light. Haruka sat down she could see that everyone was staring at her.

"Haruka are you alright? What happened?" Michiru asked.

"I'm fine its just a little scar thats all."

"Just a little scar it almost covers your entire cheek." Ami said.

Haruka closed her eyes in frustration she knew that they would be concerned but the truth was she didn't want them to be concerned for her. It wasn't a life and death situation it was only a scar in time it would heal. Soon her face turned into smile.

"Guys don't worry I'll be fine now how about we order now."

Michiru reached up and put her hand on Haruka's scar Haruka grabbed her by the wrist quickly and stared into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked angrily.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I told you I was fine so leave me alone."

"Haruka let go of me."

Haruka loosened her grip around Michiru's wrist and noticed that it was slightly turning red, Michiru rubbed her soar wrist and for the first time in her life she was scared of Haruka. She had no idea what to expect next.

"Haruka...I" She started.

"Don't ever touch me again." Haruka said coldly.

All their friends exchanged worried looks they had never seen Haruka act that way before it must have been a mental reaction from her amnesia, that what was the only explanation that made any sense.

"Haruka?" Makoto said.

"What?" she asked turning her attention to Makoto.

"You are really upset you want to go outside and talk about it?"

Haruka thought about it for a moment and then rosed to her feet and then turned back to look at Makoto.

"Yes lets go Makoto."

Michiru watched sadly as Haruka and Makoto left the restaurant it hurt like hell to see Haruka respond like that to Makoto. Makoto didn't even have to try and she got threw to Haruka it seemed so easy for Makoto. She could feel the tears about to come down.

"Michiru are you alright?" Minako said.

"How come its so easy for Makoto to get threw to Haruka but so difficult for me?" she said out loud leaving everyone feeling for her.

**End of chapter wasn't that just terrible for Haruka and Michiru tears stay tuned for more people and don't stop reading. Oh yeah R&R okay.**


	5. What really happened?

**Sorry I'm so late with this update I would have it up sooner but something was wrong with my computer. Oh yeah thanks for all those reviews they really gave me confidence to write this chapter.**

**Papapapuffy: **Your update.

**Proz-milo: **I too hope Michi feels better but their problems have only just begun.

**Emperor Sidious: **Yes it appears that this story is going to be Haruka and Makoto but it wont I promise. We should sue the movie theater for giving you that nasty cold popcorn, Lol.

**DragonSlayer 6: **I love Haruka and Michiru fics too actually they are the main ones I read. I'm glad you like the story so far.

**AnimationWickedRaven**: Hey I'm glad you think its awesome. Actually I think this story is far from awesome but with a little more work I'm sure it will be much better. Oh yes try and update your stories again soon when you get the time of course.

**Kiko Amiko kun**: Thank you for your constructive criticism. And the reason why Haruka got angry in that chapter was because she is frustrated. Its like she knows deep down that Michiru wants her to get her memory back but she also doesn't want to disappoint her. So instead of being thankful that memories might start coming back to her she gets angry. You have to read the story more to understand I guess. Oh yes thank you for wishing me luck on this story but this story doesn't need luck it needs Jesus.

**Leo Sky: **Yes Haruka's actions threw me off guard too. Before I realized what was happening it was already written and even though I didn't like what I did I have to admit it added some drama to the story.

**Leena9: **Oh don't worry I'm thankful for your nice reviews when I said I was wondering when that day would come I was just joking I wasn't really serious.

Well now on with the story and enjoy.

* * *

Makoto and Haruka went across the street and found a bench to sit on. Makoto sat down first and then Haruka sat down next to her. She knew that Makoto would want to know what happened to her face it was only a matter of time before she would ask.

"Haruka I know you don't want to talk about it but what happened to you?"

Haruka closed her eyes for a minute and began to think, should she tell her about what really happened to her. She knew that once she did it would change how Makoto saw her. And she didn't want that to happen to be truthful she had enjoyed Makoto's friendship.

"I left the house early today I needed to be alone for awhile and clear my head. Everything was going fine until I came to a newsstand my picture was everywhere, and everyone was talking about my amnesia and if I would ever return to racing. It just made all this rage come over me.

"What did you do?" Makoto asked.

Back in the restaurant everyone was still in shock over Haruka's behavior never before had they witnessed her act like that. It was a scary thing to admit but the Haruka they all knew and loved was gone, and they couldn't even say if their Haruka would come back to them. Michiru wasn't scared anymore if anything now she was really hurt now, Haruka acted really different around Makoto. It was difficult for Michiru to get threw to Haruka, but on the other hand it was very easy for Makoto. It was like every time they made any progress something happened to yank that progress away.

"Michiru hows your wrist does it still hurt?" Usagi asked.

"No its fine." Michiru answered.

"I never been more scared of Haruka in my life, what was that all about?" Minako wondered.

"And that scar she must have been attacked by someone." Ami said.

Just then Michiru got up and looked out the window and across the street she saw Makoto and Haruka, they didn't even look they were talking just sitting there.

"I need to go see if whats happening?" she said.

"Michi do you think thats such a good idea, maybe you should leave Haruka alone for awhile give her some time to cool off." Setsuna said.

"Your right but if they're not back soon I'll just have to go out there."

Then Michiru sat back down but now she began to wonder if maybe there was a chance that something was going on between Haruka and Makoto. To be honest she wouldn't be surprised if it was she knew that Makoto had a crush on Haruka before. She wasn't sure if she still did or not and she was never to clear on Haruka's feelings for Makoto, if she had any.

* * *

**(With Haruka and Makoto)**

Haruka stood up and began to stare into space, still wondering if she should go on with the whole complete story she knew she could talk to Makoto as friends. But she didn't want to see that look in her eyes when she found out what really happened.

"I was attacked." Haruka lied.

That did make a lot of sense to Makoto but for some reason she just couldn't believe that was the real, complete story. She had to know what really happened.

"Haruka, what really happened?"

"Okay but you should sit down."

Makoto sat down and Haruka waited a few moments until she began again.

"So I was wondering around a bad neighborhood when I saw this club. People were fighting in them I mean like really fighting to they beat the hell out of each other. Blood was everywhere it was a really messed up place but I went on in the ring."

"You were fighting, thats where that scar came from?" Makoto asked.

"I got in the ring with this guy he was bigger than me but I still kicked his ass, all the anger from my amnesia and the newspaper came out. Just as I was winning he took out a knife and pushed into my shoulder and slashed me across the face with a razor. I had no choice but to give up the fight so thats everything that happened to me thats where the scar came from."

Makoto sat frozen for a minute this was all new to her, she knew Haruka was very athletic and competitive but fighting in those kind of clubs was not safe. She had heard a great deal about those clubs and people came close to dying.

"So now that you know you probably hate me huh?" Haruka questioned.

"No I could never hate you Haruka I'm just wondering why you have to fight, and are you going to do it again because if you are I'll have to stop you."

"I fought today because it was a way for me to get my anger out and it felt good that is up until the point where he stabbed me. I don't know if I'll ever go back to that club, and if I do why should it matter?"

Makoto reached up and touched Haruka's shoulder when she flinched Makoto could tell that was the shoulder that was stabbed.

"Show me?" Makoto said.

"What?"

"Show me the shoulder."

"I don't think I should its not a pleasant sight, its much worse than my face."

"Haruka we are friends so just show me okay."

Haruka nodded and then lifted up her shirt slowly Makoto watched as the shirt came over Haruka's head and then her eyes fell instantly onto her shoulder. Although it was wrapped up blood was still leaking threw and their was a big hole in Haruka's shoulder.

"She was right it is worse than her face." Makoto thought to herself.

"Haruka? We got to tell Michiru."

"What, no we can't tell her it would hurt her."

"She needs to know what your going threw and she loves you, she will be worried about you regardless so you have to tell her."

Haruka shook her head no and then put her shirt back on. Once her shirt was back on she turned to face Makoto with a serious look on her face.

"Makoto please don't tell her, I'll tell her when the time is right. And if she asks you what happened to me just tell her I was attacked or something."

"Haruka...I..don't know if I could lie to her like that."

"Promise me you wont tell her."

"Okay...alright I wont tell her."

"Thank you now I have to be going."

"Your leaving why?"

"You saw what I did to Michiru I can't face her right now so I'll leave."

Haruka started walking away but before she got far Makoto called out to her.

"Haruka promise me something okay, promise me you wont go back to that club tonight."

"Alright I promise."

* * *

**(Back in the restaurant)**

"You don't think Makoto and Haruka have something going on do you?" Michiru questioned.

"What? Why would you think a thing like that?" Rei said.

"Its possible isn't it, look at how close they are now."

"Michiru you know Makoto is not the type of person to back stab you by being with Haruka she values your friendship to much." Setsuna said.

"Yes your right I should stop thinking such thoughts."

They all looked up to see Makoto coming back into the restaurant but they were all surprised to see that Haruka wasn't with her. She sat down and noticed that all eyes were on her she knew they would ask where Haruka went and she could only give them partial answers.

"Makoto where's Haruka?" Rei asked.

"She's gone she didn't want to come back here. I'm sorry but she didn't tell me where she was going."

It was silent again and Makoto knew they all wanted to know what happened to Haruka's face, but the only one who deserved to know was Michiru. And she also could see that Michiru knew that she found out what happened to Haruka.

"Makoto?"

"Yes Michiru?"

"You know what happened to Haruka will you please tell me?"

How could she not tell her, but she promised Haruka that she wouldn't tell.

"She didn't tell me much only that she was attacked by someone and she didn't want you all to worry about her and also that she was sorry about grabbing your wrist like that."

"Is that why she didn't want to come back to the restaurant?" Michiru asked.

"Yes she said she couldn't face you knowing that she lost control like that I'm sorry I wish I could tell you where she was going but she didn't say."

"I understand thank you Makoto for being there for her when I couldn't.

Soon the bill was paid and everyone went their separate ways Michiru sat in the back of the car replaying what Makoto said in the restaurant. Something about it didn't feel right she could tell that Makoto was leaving out something. Something that Haruka obviously didn't want her to know she would have to ask her when she got home whenever that might be. Just as she thought Michiru came home to an empty house she sat on the couch and decided to wait for Haruka to come home. But she ended up falling asleep and during that entire time Haruka did not come home.

The next morning she awoke to find that Haruka still did not come home she began to worry although she didn't show it. She knew that Haruka was very capable of taking care of herself but still she worried so she decided to call the one person who might now where Haruka was.

"Hello Makoto its Michiru."

"Hey Michiru are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine but I was wondering if maybe Haruka called you."

"No I haven't spoken to her since last night, why whats wrong?"

"She didn't come home last night and I was just worried about her."

A lot of thoughts were running threw Makoto's thoughts the main thing she wondered was did Haruka go back to that club. She seriously hoped she didn't because she would be putting her life in danger every time she went into that club.

"Michi try not to worry I'm sure Haruka will be back soon."

"Yes your right thank you Makoto."

"Your welcome and try to get some sleep you sound exhausted."

"I will try."

Michiru decided to take Makoto's advice and tried to go to sleep. Soon she found herself falling asleep upstairs in their room. But she still couldn't help but worry about Haruka and wondered if maybe there was something going on between Haruka and Makoto.

* * *

(**Three days later)**

Michiru awoke on the third day bright and early she went downstairs only to see Haruka creeping slowly into the front door. She stood silently and waited until Haruka closed the door before opening her mouth.

"Haruka where have you been all this time?"

"Michiru, um didn't know you were up."

She sat on the couch and Haruka stood for a moment before sitting in one of the chairs she was holding a bottle of pills in her hand.

"Where have you been Haruka? Are you okay?"

"I went to a doctor and got these pills they're supposed to help me."

"Oh and you couldn't just call and tell me that I was worried sick for days."

"Yes I know and I'm very sorry here these are for you."

Haruka handed her a dozen pink roses.

"Thank you Haruka I'm still hurt that you didn't call but these are beautiful. I'll put them in water."

As soon as Haruka saw that she left he opened the pills and popped two in her mouth and then grabbed her shoulder in pain there was a new stab wound now. She had went back to that club even though she promised that she wouldn't. Michiru saw her holding her shoulder and began to wonder what happened to her, it couldn't still be hurting from the motorcycle accident.

"Haruka are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine."

"No you're not tell me what's going on?"

"Its nothing okay I'll be fine I'm taking these pills now."

Michiru put her arms around Haruka letting her know that it was okay and she should be able to tell her anything that was going on with her.

"Haruka tell me."

"Alright I'll show you ."

She took off her jacket and then her shirt Michiru looked on in horror as she saw blood pouring out of the hole in Haruka's shoulder. It was a bad sight to see and Michiru couldn't believe that someone wanted to stab Haruka that badly.

"I didn't want you to see this but now you know."

"Oh Haruka I'm sorry." she said running over to her and cradling her in her arms.

And thats how they stayed for hours with Michiru's arms wrapped around Haruka while she cried softly seeing Haruka stabbed like that would stay in the back of her mind forever.

**Finish people you know what to do R&R if you want me to continue.**


	6. Valentines Day

**Okay thanks for the reviews everybody:**

**papapapuffy: You don't have to wait any longer here's your update.**

**AnimationWickedRaven: Updated just like you wanted.**

**Jinleigh-Slanzar: thanks for liking the story.**

**Haruka-Clone: I love your story Time Trials really good work. I'm updating.**

**Leena9: I'm glad you think its good.**

**Leo Sky: Yea I guess she should have took her to the doctor first that would have made more sense.**

**Okay on with the chapter. This will probably be my last update for awhile so enjoy.**

* * *

"Haruka we should get you to the doctor." Michiru said.

"No I'll be fine."

Michiru saw the holes in Haruka's body she was not going to be fine and she knew it. She needed to get her to a doctor and fast.

"Haruka you need to get those wounds properly taken cared of."

Haruka turned to look at Michiru she could tell that she was genuinely concerned for her and knowing that she decided to do what Michiru asked.

"Okay lets go."

Haruka insisted on driving though Michiru was amazed she could still drive with all those stab wounds and also there was the fact that she hadn't completely healed from her motorcycle accident. Once at the hospital Haruka was seen by the same doctor that prescribed her the first set of pills he was the only person Haruka allowed to treat her.

"Ah Ms. Tenoh what brings you by this afternoon."

"I need you to take a look at some wounds its no big deal though."

"No big deal, you have that scar on your face and all those holes on your shoulder."

"Holes, show me Haruka." the doctor said.

Haruka lifted up her the shirt and the doctor looked at them, they were pretty bad with blood still oozing out of them. It was a horrible sight indeed and the doctor knew that what happened to Haruka was no accident.

"Ms. Tenoh these are some very bad wounds we need to stop the bleeding right away and properly wrap these up. Ms. Kaiou would you mind leaving the room for a moment."

"No, Haruka I'll be waiting in the waiting area okay."

"Alright." Haruka said.

As soon as Michiru left the doctor turned his attention back to Haruka who was busy staring into space.

"Well now that she's gone you mind telling me what really happened, it s obvious you don't want her to know what really happened to you."

"Well, I kind of joined a fight club."

"You do realize that those type of clubs are dangerous, anything could happen to you in there."

"I know but you have no idea how good it feels to beat those losers up."

"I'm sure that you are looking for power, seeing as how you must feel trapped and powerless by your amnesia. But I urge you not to go back to those clubs before something worse happens to you other than those stab wounds."

It was like the doctor was reading right into Haruka's thoughts like he understood perfectly what she was going threw. Besides Makoto the doctor was the only person she felt that she could truly trust. It wasn't that she didn't trust Michiru it was just she didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already did. With Makoto and the doctor she knew for sure that she wasn't hurting them thats why she felt so comfortable with them.

"You sound like my friend Makoto."

"Makoto, you talk to her a lot."

"I'm not sure how much we used to talk before my amnesia but lately we seem to talk a lot. I trust her with everything."

"Its perfectly naturally for you to feel closer to someone other than Michiru especially now that you have an amnesia. Now if you don;t mind we really need to get those cleaned up and properly bandaged. Not that you didn't try but lets just say I wouldn't ask you to bandage me up."

Haruka laughed at him, the doctor was right she wasn't at all good with that sort of thing. She found him really amusing. It didn't take long for him to finish and then he prescribed Haruka a refill on her pain killers.

"Good luck Haruka and feel free to stop by anytime."

"Okay sure."

Haruka left his office and made her way over to Michiru who was busy reading a magazine soon she looked up and saw Haruka.

"Hey how are you feeling Haruka?" she asked.

"Better now, thanks for convincing me to come."

"Sure, well can we leave now?"

"Of course we can go."

* * *

**(Months later, Valentines Day)**

Stores were packed, everyone was getting their last minute Valentines day gifts in. Haruka, Makoto, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Michiru, Minako, and Setsuna all decided to split up and go shopping. Haruka went from store to store and still couldn't decide on what to get Michiru. As she was looking at jewelry she saw Makoto looking at jewelry as well.

"Oh hey Haruka looking for jewelry as well I see."

"Yeah I don't know what to get Michiru."

Then Makoto turned her attention to a butterfly shaped necklace encrusted with white diamonds Haruka had to admit it was beautiful.

"Oh if I had the money to buy that I would." Makoto said.

"You mean the butterfly." Haruka said.

"Yeah." she said almost breathlessly."Well I got to get going I still have gifts to get and we're still exchanging our gifts at you and Michi's right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

As soon as Makoto left Haruka turned to the saleswoman and pointed to the butterfly necklace and bought it. She bought a box for it and then placed it into a lavender colored bag she was sure that she would be really surprised when she opened her gift. Meanwhile Michiru was looking around for a gift to buy Haruka she had changed so much since her accident she wasn't even sure if she liked the same things still. On her way out she stopped by an auto shop she saw a brand new black and yellow motorcycle, Haruka would look so good on that. So Michiru went to the guy and bought the motorcycle and asked him if he could have it delivered today if possible.

"Sure Ms. Kaiou I'll have someone deliver it right to you."

She thanked the man and then headed back home to find that all her friends were waiting outside for her. Well everyone was there except for Haruka, she must have still been doing some shopping.

"Michi hey your here, now open this door please." Minako said.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm so late, have any of you seen Haruka?" she asked.

"No, we thought she was with you." Rei said.

Michiru opened the door and moved aside so everyone could get in, she turned around and saw a car pulling up it was Haruka and in the back was several bouquets of roses, teddy bears, and boxes of jewelry.

"Haruka where did you get that stuff?" Michiru asked.

"I know its a lot of stuff but I couldn't resist buying it."

Two men got out of the car and took the stuff inside all of their friends watched in awe as all the stuff came in and got put into a corner.

"Haruka was all of this really necessary?" Setsuna asked.

"All of you are very special to me, and you all deserve the best so if it appears to be too much then I hope you will forgive me."

As the guys were leaving Haruka reached into her pocket and pulled out some money handing it too, she would have never been able to get all that stuff here by herself.

"Okay well Michiru I had no idea what to get you at first but here." she handed Michiru some white roses and a jewelry box.

Michiru opened the box to see a heart shaped necklace encrusted with white and yellow diamonds. Michiru thought it was absolutely beautiful and she would never ever stop wearing it.

"Thank you so much Ruka." she said kissing her on the cheek.

"Your welcome. Usagi your like a little sister to me and what little sister doesn't want a teddy bear and a bunch of candy."

"Candy." She said happily.

She grabbed the bags of candy and then hugged Haruka. She was going to be happy for days with all this candy.

"Minako, Rei, Setsuna, Ami. I do not want you all to feel left out either." she placed a dozen roses in each of their hands, along with a box of jewelry and a teddy bear.

"Thanks Haruka you shouldn't have." Setsuna said opening up her box which held a bracelet.

All was silent until Usagi noticed that Makoto hadn't received her gift yet and soon everyone else began to wonder why that was.

"I know what all of you are thinking, and no I haven't forgotten Makoto in fact I have her gift right here. Makoto you must promise me that you will wait until later to open it because now is not the time for it."

No one understood what Haruka meant by that and they were all confused. Especially Makoto and Michiru.

"Okay." Makoto said.

"Here this is yours."

Makoto took the lavender colored back and began to wonder what was so secret about it. The curiosity was killing her. Michiru had to admit she was a little jealous, what was the big deal and why did Haruka find it necessary to keep it between just her and Makoto. Soon there was a knock at the door she went to the door and saw it was the motorcycle she bought earlier.

"Haruka I have your gift its waiting right here for you."

Haruka, and their friends came walking outside to find Michiru standing next to the brand new motorcycle. Haruka stood in awe she couldn't believe that Michiru had actually bought her a new motorcycle it looked really expensive.

"Thank you Michiru, although I don't really deserve it.: she said hugging her.

"You do Haruka, and besides your old one was damaged in the crash."

Then Michiru turned her attention back to her friends who were now staring at the couple with wide eyes. Hoping something would happen between them.

"Well how about we go back inside its kind of cold out here." Michiru said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rei said.

Just as Haruka was about to walk back inside Makoto pulled her aside and pointed to the bag.

"Haruka, whats in here?"

"Its a surprise you'll love it I promise."

"Okay."

Michiru stood silently watching them if she didn't know any better it looked to her that they were in love and this was their valentines day together.

"Something has changed between them I'm sure of it."

**I'm done. Don't be too disappointed if u see that I don't update in awhile. Anyway R&R I want to know what you all thought.**


	7. You got it all wrong

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. The support you all are showing this story is great. Heres the update.**

* * *

Makoto could no longer wait she had to see what Haruka bought her. She stood outside and opened up the lavender colored bag. To her surprise she opened the box and saw the butterfly necklace. She ran into the house and to everyones surprise, Haruka's arms.

"Makoto whats wrong?" Haruka asked.

"Thank you so much for the necklace."

Michiru could no longer control her jealousy. Witnessing the change in their friendship was one thing. But now she had bought her a necklace it was a very beautiful necklace. With the shape of a butterfly encrusted in diamonds.

"I'm sorry to have to kick all of you out, but I need to speak to Haruka."

Their friends exchanged looks they knew what it meant. They were bound to get into some huge argument. But still they decided to listen to Michiru and leave the house, Makoto especially knew what they were going to discuss.

Michiru saw her friends to the door and then came back to see Haruka reading the paper. Didn't she hear her say that she needed to talk to her. Now here she was acting as if nothing mattered, that somehow the news was more important.

"Okay Haruka out with it." she said.

"Out with what?" Haruka asked.

"Whats going on between you and Makoto?"

Just then Haruka folded up the newspaper. And started laughing a little this had to be a ridiculous accusation. There was absolutely nothing going on between them they were just friends.

"Michi, theres nothing going on between us." she said.

"That necklace was beautiful."

"Oh I see your jealous don't be. I just bought the necklace for her because she couldn't afford it."

This story did make a lot of sense to Michiru. But she still couldn't get over her suspicions that there was something going on. She was just afraid that she would loose Haruka especially since she found it necessary to be close to Makoto.

"Well I have a reason to be jealous." Michiru said.

"You know what how about we go out to dinner tonight. Just me and you." Haruka said.

Michiru was a little surprised by this. It sounded as if Haruka wanted them to spend time together, not that she didn't want the same thing. It was just that for the most part Haruka was really distant to be honest she found this kind of strange.

"Okay Haruka."

"Great, I'll see you later I have to take care of some things."

She wanted to ask Haruka where she was going. But decided against it she thought in the back of her mind that she was going to see Makoto. She was not completely over her suspicions about Haruka and Makoto.

"Oh well I'll try not to think about it tonight."

She needed to talk to someone though about her suspicions. Although she had trusted all her friends completely she needed Setsuna. About an hour later Setsuna showed up at the house looking very concerned.

"Michi whats wrong?"

"Well its Haruka, she's been acting strange."

"How, so?"

"She wants us to go to dinner together, just the two of us." she added.

Setsuna did not see anything strange about that. If anything she felt that they needed to spend more time together. It was the only way for them to get back to that loving relationship they had before.

"Okay, but she wants to spend time with you. Aren't you happy about that?"

Of course she was, but she also couldn't help but feel that something strange was going on. Ever since Haruka's amnesia she had been very different.

"Yes I' am but it just feels a little strange."

Setsuna could understand this part they could all see the change in Haruka's behavior. She was not the same person she was after the accident. They weren't expecting her to go back to her old life, but they also didn't like who she was becoming.

"Okay I understand now, does this by chance have anything to do with Makoto?" Setsuna asked.

Michiru looked up at Setsuna. It did have a lot to do with her feelings on the whole Haruka and Makoto situation. They seemed to be growing closer and closer by the minute, and when she bought her that necklace her suspicions grew greater.

"Yes a little." Michiru said.

"Do you honestly believe something is going on between them?"

"Yes, they have been getting closer over the months."

"Thats true, but I doubt that they are involved romantically."

Michiru understood that Setsuna was trying to help. And she really did appreciate all her help but she couldn't help but stand by her feelings. That Makoto and Haruka were indeed romantically involved and carrying on behind her back. Just thinking about that made her feel angry and sad. All she had was love for Haruka. And it seemed as if all that love Haruka used to have for her was now going to Makoto.

"Thank you Setsuna for everything."

"Sure feel better okay Michi."

Michiru nodded and watched as Setsuna left. She doubted if she would feel any better, all she wanted was things to go back to the way they used to be. Back when she and Haruka were in love and nothing else seemed to matter.

"I'll try not to think about it so much." she thought.

* * *

**(Later at Dinner)**

A waiter took them to a table closer to the window. In the back of her mind Michiru wondered where Haruka dissapeared to earlier. It seemed like she was always leaving and going places. As they took their seats Michiru noticed how on edge Haruka seemed.

Sweat pouring from her head, looking back and forth nervously. Fidgety even like if she stayed still to long she could brake into pieces.

"Haruka are you alright?'

"Yes ...I'm fine, why wouldn't...I... be." she said in broken sentences.

But Michiru wasn't convinced she was obviously not alright. But she decided to leave it alone until after dinner. Around the time they were having dessert Michiru decided to start asking more questions.

"Haruka what happened to you."

She was still on edge and very fidgety, but not as much as earlier.

"I haven't taken any pills today." she said.

She then reached into her jacket pocket and looked around for her pain killers. She took out a bunch of things but no pills. She looked everywhere but couldn't find them.

"Michi have you seen my pills?" she asked.

Michiru watched the scene play out, it didn't look to good. To her it seemed as if Haruka was becoming addicted to her pain killers. But what did she know she wasn't a doctor she had no idea what was going on.

"Where the hell are those pills?"

"Haruka relax, when we get home we'll find them."

Then Haruka sat back down in the chair. Looking calmer than earlier, Michiru had read a lot about people becoming addicted to pills. She hoped that this wasn't the case right now, but everything was pointing to that one explanation.

"Haruka where did you go earlier?" she asked.

"Oh, I went to sign up for another race."

She wasn't surprised that she wanted to race again. At least she was trying to get back into her old life.

"Thats good, when is the race?"

"A few days."

From their the conversation went dull. Even the drive home was silent the only good thing was that Haruka wasn't on edge anymore. When they got home Haruka went straight upstairs and took about 3 pills. The pain had been unbearable today and she didn't care about the amount of pills she took, as long as the pain stopped.

She went into her jacket pocket and saw that there was a black box inside. She opened it up and saw that it was an engagement ring. She was sure that she had never bought this before, but then the answer became very clear.

"Oh I must have bought this before I lost my memory."

Just then Michiru walked into the room to see the beautiful ring. She knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up. But she couldn't help but feel that sudden hope and warm feeling.

"Haruka this is beautiful." she said.

"Yea it is."

She knew she shouldn't ask but she couldn't help but want too. It was obviously an engagement ring, and why would she have bought it if she wasn't going to give it to her.

"Haruka is this mine?" she asked hopefully.

"No, you got it all wrong I don't want to marry you."

**Next chapter will be more exciting I promise, anyway R&R**


	8. Shes not dead

**Thanks again for all your reviews. I know the ending of the last chapter was really hurtful. But this chapter will blow you away.**

* * *

Michiru stood there frozen, as she listened to Haruka's words. She had never felt so badly before in her life, she didn't know what to say. Haruka on the other hand hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, in fact that was the last thing she wanted.

"Michi I..."

"No, don't worry I understand." she said wiping tears from her eyes.

Haruka could see the pain reflected in her eyes, pain that she had caused. She needed to make it up to her somehow. Show her that hurting her was something that she never wanted to do. The last time she had saw pain like that was when she grabbed her wrist.

"Michiru I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." she said hugging her.

Michiru didn't know what to say at first. But soon found herself returning the hug, besides it was only once in a while when they got close like this. Michiru found that she didn't want to let Haruka go, that she wanted to stay like this. But soon Haruka pulled away.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just can't marry you right now, you understand right?"

Of course she understood why, it wouldn't be right for them to get married now. Especially when Haruka still didn't have any real memories.

"I know, but do you mind if I..."

"What?" Haruka asked.

"Keep this ring, because you will remember us one day. And then I know we will be married." she said.

Haruka couldn't say no to Michiru then. She had her heart set on them being married one day, and she couldn't just disappoint her.

"Yes, keep the ring. It was already yours anyway." she told her.

There they stood in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Haruka wanted to apologiaze over and over again. And Michiru just wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. Then Michiru decided to just go to bed, things weren't going to get solved tonight.

"I'm going to go to bed." Michiru said.

As she walked away to her surprise Haruka caught a hold of her hand. Michiru turned slightly so that she was facing Haruka.

"What is it?" Michiru asked.

And before either of them realized what was happening Haruka pulled Michiru close. Haruka leaned over and caught Michiru's lips in a passionate kiss. She was very surprised at first but soon found herself giving in and kissing back. She and Haruka hadn't been this close in many months.

She had almost forgotten how good it felt to be this close. Haruka then picked Michiru up and gently laid her on the bed. Then started kissing her again, picking up where they left off. But soon Michiru stopped kissing Haruka, she had to make sure that this was going to happen for real.

"What is it?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Michiru, I want to be with you tonight."

With that being said she kissed Haruka again, this time with more passion. She had wanted this for a long time, and now it was finally happening. They were finally on their way back to the relationship they had before.

* * *

**(At the race)**

Michiru, and all their friends showed up to catch Haruka's race. It had been so long since they saw her race, and they were all excited about it. As they took their seats they saw Haruka standing there next to her car, talking to another racer.

"So Tenoh I see your back to racing." he said.

"Yes and I'm going to win too."

She reached into her jacket pocket and took out her bottle of pills. There were about 3 left, and she just popped them all in. She knew deep down she wasn't supposed to take that many pills. But at that moment she really didn't care, when the bottle was empty she threw it onto the ground.

"Drivers enter your vehicles."

Haruka got in the car and so did the other drivers. She didn't care what it took but she would win this race. The flag was raised and she was off. Faster than any of the other drivers.

"Look folks its Haruka Tenoh, looks like she's back to her top racing form."

Before anyone could say anything the race was over. And Haurka was victorious.

"And the winner is Haruka Tenoh."

"Come on guys lets go down and congratulate her." Usagi said.

But they found that they couldn't because Haruka didn't stop driving. Although the race was long since over she had not gotten out of car.

"Whats going on?" the commentator asked.

Then the car stopped for a moment, the whole audience stopped and watched. No one knew what was going threw her mind. She could have been thinking anything.

"Haruka what are you doing?" Michiru whispered.

Just then Haruka drove off really fast, and they all looked to where she was headed. There was an old abandoned bridge up ahead. She was going to drive off it.

"Haruka, no." Michiru screamed.

Then she and all her friends, followed by many others ran up ahead. When they got close enough to it they saw, Haruka driving off the bridge. All her friends screamed as they watched the car plunge into the water. But what they didn't see was Haruka pulling herself from the car and crawling underneath the bridge.

"We have to see if she's still alive." Michiru said.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaiou but there was no way she could have survived." a police officer said.

She couldn't believe that they were all just willing to give up on Haruka like that. She had to be alive, there was no way she would accept that she wasn't.

"Your just going to give up on her, I demand that you put a rescue team down there now."

She had the money and the power. If she wanted a search team out there then she would have it. Unknowing to them Haruka was alive standing underneath the bridge. She couldn't just stay down there someone was sure to find her. But until then she would just have to buy her time.

Hours later a crew was pulling up Haruka's car, and there of course was no Haruka inside. Some of them had decided that the she was dragged underneath the water. But of course Michiru was not about to believe that she was dead.

"She has to be alive."

"Of course she is." Setsuna said.

Haruka stood underneath the bridge when she saw a man. He was obviously sent down there to search for her body, or to see if she was still alive. She hoped to god that he hadn't seen her. But she wasn't that hard to miss.

"Ms Tenoh your alive." he said

"Shh, lower your voice. Yea I'm alive."

"Everyone is looking for you."

"I know."

She took out a pocket full of money. Over hundreds over dollars were there, she needed to keep him quiet. He was now the only one who knew she was alive.

"When they ask you tell them you didn't see me."

He nodded and took the money. Now that he had the money in his hand he was going to keep quiet. But what he didn't understand was why she wanted to fake her death in the first place.

"Well where is she?" Michiru asked.

"I'm sorry there was nothing down there." he lied.

Soon a detective and a doctor came over to Michiru. The doctor was holding the empty bottle of pills,and the detective looked very remorseful.

"Ms. Kaiou, we know why she killed herself." the detective said.

"Haruka is not dead." She said.

"She was taking these pills was she not." the doctor said.

"Yes her pain killers, so what about them."

"There not pain killers, these are anti psychotic drugs." the doctor said.

**Oh boy cliff hanger. Stay here for more.**


	9. Better off without me

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Last chapter was certainly crazy. This one is better so please enjoy.**

* * *

"Anti Psychotics that just doesn't make any sense." Michiru said. 

Then the doctor pulled off the label. The medicine was indeed anti psychotics. That would surely explain her sudden behavior.

"I'm sure you've noticed the change in Ms. Tenoh's behavior?"

"Yes, she has certainly changed a lot." Ami said.

Haruka stood there underneath the bridge, refusing to believe it. The pills she was taking had to be pain killers, they just had to be. She had trusted the doctor completely, she didn't want to believe it.

"A person that takes anti psychotics when they aren't mentally ill, can be very damaging. It makes them do things they wouldn't normally do. Maybe Haruka was really dead. But her heart refused to believe it.

"So what now Michiru?" Makoto asked.

"Call off the search."

That was the hardest thing Michiru had to do. But it seemed that Haruka was indeed dead. Setsuna, Usagi, and Rei decided to stay the night with her. She was going to need some extra support. She should not have to be alone at a time like this. The entire drive home was silent. No one had the heart to say anything. They were still shocked by the events that happened earlier.

* * *

**(At the bridge)**

When Haruka was sure that no one was around, she came from under the bridge. No one was around, the search had been officially called off. And now everyone believed that she was dead. And a dead person could not go walking the streets. She had two options stay dead or return to Michiru.

Seeing as how she already hurt Michiru enough. She decided that staying dead was the best thing to do. So down the street she went, taking all the deserted routes. But where was she supposed to go, and how would she get there without anyone noticing.

By tomorrow news of her death would be everywhere. She had nowhere to go, someone would see her for sure. Haruka stood in the alleyway thinking. There was something she had to do, it was risky. But she had to do it.

"Michiru." She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Setsuna had convinced Michiru to go upstairs and sleep. Although she knew it would be difficult getting to sleep. She was missing one very important person. 

"Michi we'll be here if you need us." Rei said.

Michiru nodded and then made her way up the stairs. The tears still flowing freely from her eyes. Her mind stuck on the events of earlier. She saw the change in Haruka's behavior, how she was addicted to those pills. Maybe if she would have done something, Haruka would still be alive now.

She opened the room door, everything was exactly how she left it. Big empty bed, minus Haruka next to her. She slowly laid down holding the pillow in her arms. She looked over to the empty side of the bed.

"Haruka, why?" She whispered.

It took awhile but Michiru finally started to go to sleep. But Haruka would remain her dreams, that night.

* * *

**(Michiru's dream)**

Michiru was running threw the woods. She heard some voices, it was Haruka she was near. Michiru picked her pace, desperate to find her love.

"Michi." she heard.

"Haruka, I'm coming."

She stopped at a fork in the road. Not sure on which road to take. One road would lead her to Haruka, the other god knows where.

"Michiru, help." she heard again.

"Haruka hold on please."

Michiru took the left running faster. There was Haruka badly injured, blood pouring everywhere. She ran over to Haruka holding her body in her arms. Whispering softly in her ear. Haruka turned to look at Michiru, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Please don't cry, Michi." Haruka said softly.

* * *

Haruka stood beneath the house. The house that she shared with Michiru, and started climbing up the ladder. It led straight to the balcony of their room. She quietly approached Michiru, who was sleeping. Haruka sat with Michiru in her arms, she hated doing this to her. 

"Michiru. I' am so sorry for hurting you. I never wanted that, you've been nothing but wonderful and supportive of me. So I hope that I've set you free now."

Michiru shifted slightly in her sleep. She looked so beautiful and sad at the same time. If only Haruka knew that the only thing Michiru wanted was her. Haruka was all she wanted and needed.

"Haruka." she breathed.

Haruka sighed a little, and then left a kiss on her forehead. With one final look at Michiru, Haruka left by the way she came. Even in her sleep Michiru looked like she was in pain. That image would remain with Haruka always.

"Theres only one place I can go."

Haruka then left the house. She felt extremely guilty about leaving Michiru like this. Especially when she told her she would try to fight to get her memory back.She had made that promise while she was in the hospital. When they had first learned of her amnesia.

She didn't keep her promise, and she failed Michiru. And now she really believed that Michiru would be much better off without her.

"Michiru will be much better off without me."

* * *

Makoto sat in her house, tears in her eyes. She had seen Haruka changed too, and wondered was there anything she could have done. Haruka was one of her best friends, she should have been there for her. And then she thought about Michiru, and how heartbroken she must be. 

Makoto wished that she could go back in time, and fix everything. So Haruka would have never been in that accident. She wouldn't have amnesia and, she and Michiru would be together now. Happy and probably married.

Soon there was a knock at the door. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, and opened it. She opened her eyes wide in shock. It couldn't be, they all watched her drive off a cliff.

"Haruka?"


	10. Don't you care about her?

**Haruka-clone: Gomen, I won't put Makoto with Haruka. It only seems that way. But I assure you Michi and Ruka will be together again.**

* * *

"Haruka?" she said again. 

This couldn't be real. No way was her dead friend standing in front of her. All of them saw her run over the edge. Makoto shook her head, rubbing her eyes. Haruka stood there silent, not knowing what to say. It couldn't be easy for Makoto to be seeing her alive.

"Makoto."

"Haruka, I don't understand."

"I'll explain everything. Can I come in?"

All Makoto could do was step to the side, and allow Haruka to come in. One thing was for sure, Haruka was not dead. But why wasn't she with Michiru, instead of coming here. Haruka sat down, as well as Makoto.

"Why are you here? And not with Michiru."

That was of course something Makoto wanted to know. Michiru deserved to know that she was alive. Instead Haruka was here.

"She doesn't know I'm alive."

"What, then tell her."

"Its going to stay that way. No one needs to know that I'm alive."

Makoto opened her eyes wide. Haruka was faking her death, when they all needed her alive. That was a foolish and especially cruel thing to do. For one they were all grieving her death, Michiru more than anyone. And now she wanted to continue to let them greive.

Before Makoto knew what she was doing. She raised her hand slapping Haruka across the face. Haruka jumped slightly holding her face. But she wasn't surprised, she deserved that. And a whole lot more for what she was doing.

"Why Haruka?"

Makoto could no longer control her tears. Haruka watched as they flowed freely down her eyes. There was no reasonable explanation for her actions. It would be looked at as an act of cruelty. Which wasn't Haruka's intention.

Deep down she believed that everyone would be better off without her. Michiru especially would be better off. At least now she wouldn't be hurting her.

"Because Makoto everyone is better off without me."

"Do you have any idea how much we all love you. How much Michiru loves you..."

Makoto paused slightly, sinking back down to the couch. Michiru would be beyond devastated to learn the truth. Because right now she was grieving the lost of someone she loved. When in fact Haruka was alive and well.

"Oh my god Michiru."

"I'm doing this for her. This way I won't hurt her."

Makoto could see how Haruka would think she was hurting Michiru. Seeing as how things had changed drastically between them. But the truth was Haruka was only hurting Michiru more this way. Faking her death would only complicate things further.

"Your hurting her now. She loves you so much Haruka, how do you think she will feel. You can't pretend to be dead forever."

Makoto had a point. They lived in the same town, like someone wouldn't eventually see her. But maybe it could work for awhile.

"Your right, Makoto your the only one I can trust. I need you to keep this secret."

Haruka knew she had no right to ask Makoto to do this. She was friends with Michiru, lying to her about this was to important. The last secret she had to keep wasn't nearly as big as this. Keeping something like this would destroy everything.

"I can't lie to her about this. She deserves to know that your alive."

Haruka understood why she didn't feel comfortable lying to Michiru. It was one of the most hurtful things to do to someone.

"I have to stay dead Makoto, she deserves much better than what I can give."

'Haruka, don't you care about her at all. I know you don't remember what you meant to each other. But you must care about her..."

Haruka grabbed a hold of Makoto's shoulders. Staring her straight in the eye. Looking both serious and desperate at the same time.

"Of course I care about her. I care enough to let her go. You've seen how much I've hurt her, I do not want to hurt her again. Thats why I'm doing this. You have to keep my secret."

"Alright, alright. Haruka your my friend, so I will help you."

"Thank you."

Makoto still believed that Haruka was making a huge mistake. She could imagine how hurt Michiru would be. Because eventually she would find out the truth. Everything would change for everyone. And it was obvious things wouldn't change for the better.

Later that night before they went to sleep. Makoto thought she should say something more to Haruka. Maybe make her see what she was doing was wrong. Because Michiru needed her, and loved her. Everyone knew that, so why couldn't Haruka.

"I want everything to work out for you and Michiru."

"I wanted it too work out. But do you really think that now things will get any better?"

No one could say how things could end up. Would things had still gone well without Haruka's amnesia. Many things could have happened along the way. But this secret was so big, so hurtful. Maybe they wouldn't be able to get passed it.

Makoto needed to believe that they could get threw it. She seen how devoted they were to each other. How much they loved each other. Love like that just didn't die. So they had a few problems, but she wanted them to be happy.

"I don't know Haruka, I hope that they do. I want you both to be happy."

"Yes I want Michiru's happiness as well."

"Her happiness was with you. But now you've taken that away from her."

Haruka flinched at Makoto's last words. And began to wonder if maybe she was right. It wasn't as if all the time they shared was bad. Michiru had always been there for her threw everything. She wanted Haruka to remember, so things could be normal again.

As Haruka thought more about everything. She couldn't stop the tears from coming down her eyes. As she laid there thinking of Michiru, the tears flowed more.

"I'm sorry Michiru, sorry for everything." she whispered.


	11. Were you in love with her?

When Michiru awoke the next day, everything felt so surreal. Like nothing bad happened, and Haruka was still alive. She turned over only to find the other side empty. And then reality hit her, Haruka wasn't coming back.

Michiru went downstairs to see her friends still there. She was thankful to them for helping her right now. She wasn't sure if she could handle Haruka's death.

"Morning Michi." Usagi told her.

"Morning."

Michiru sat at the table and poured herself some tea. Rei was reading a newspaper, but put it away when Michiru came down. Right now she really didn't need to see the front cover. It would be to difficult for her to see.

"Thank you guys, for being here with me."

"Of course Michiru. Its no trouble at all."

There was some silence. Rei, Usagi, and Setsuna looked at their friend. Wondering if she would be alright, she had just lost Haruka for a second time. Only this time Haruka would not be coming back. At least before they had a chance in their relationship. Now there would be no second chances.

"I want to find Haruka's body, she deserves a proper burial." Michiru said in a low whisper.

* * *

Haruka awoke the next day, and turned on the T.V. Just as she thought, news of her death had been everywhere. On the news they were already speaking about it. Meaning that everyone had to know by now. 

"_In more recent news, Haruka Tenoh, famed racer has died. She drove her car of a bridge..."_

Makoto came down from her room, and sat down next to Haruka. Hoping to try and change her mind, about what she was doing to Michiru.

"How are you feeling?"

"Everyone will continue to believe that I'm dead."

That was true, now everyone would continue to believe this lie. Michiru, and all their friends would go on with this lie. Makoto wasn't sure how long Haruka was planning to keep this going. How would she be able to keep this up.

Soon Makoto got a phone call from Setsuna. She answered it, feeling guilty. Because everyone had been grieving for Haruka. Yet here she was alive and well in her house.

"Setsuna hello."

"Makoto, can you come over? We all need to be here for Michiru right now."

Makoto glanced at Haruka. She of course had to be with Michiru at a time like this. It would be hard keeping Haruka's secret right now.

"Of course I'm on my way."

Haruka looked up at Makoto. She knew that she wouldn't tell her secret. But if she was going to spend time with Michiru. Anything might come up in their conversation.

"Haruka, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Before Haruka could say anything Makoto was gone.

* * *

By the time Makoto got to Michiru's house, everyone else was already there. Michiru was upstairs in her room. Makoto sat down in the middle of Usagi and Rei. 

"I still can't believe Haruka is dead." Ami whispered.

None of them could believe it. Makoto was the only one who knew the truth. But she couldn't say anything at all about it. She had given Haruka her word that she wouldn't say anything. Makoto poured herself a cup of tea.

"Michiru wants to look for Haruka's body." Minako stated.

Makoto swallowed her tea, and gulped. Michiru wanted to look for her body, she must have wanted to have a memorial service. But there would be no body or anything at the bottom of the river. Because Haruka wasn't dead. Her body wasn't floating around at the bottom of the river. She was in Makoto's house.

"Whats wrong Makoto?" Rei wondered.

"Nothing, I just miss Haruka thats all."

"We all do."

Before to long Setsuna came down the stairs. Her attention quickly went to Makoto.

"Makoto, Michiru wants to see you."

Makoto nodded and slowly walked up the stairs. A pool of nervousness surging threw her body. Michiru clearly wanted to speak to her for a reason. This would only make things difficult. Makoto wasn't sure she could lie to Michiru right now. Especially when she would witness first hand Michiru's pain.

Makoto approached the room, and knocked gently. Michiru asked her to come in, and so she did. There Michiru sat underneath her covers.

'Michiru?"

"Makoto please sit down."

Makoto sat down on the opposite side of Michiru. There was a few moments of silence. Makoto wasn't sure how she was supposed to speak to her friend. Knowing that the love of her life was still alive. That she hadn't died under the bridge.

"Makoto. I hate to admit this, but you were the closest person to Haruka before she died. Was there anything she talked about, before she ran over that bridge."

Makoto would be lying if she said Michiru was wrong. She and Haruka had gotten closer during the months. But it wasn't at all like Michiru thought. They were not having some secret love affair. They did not plan anything to happen between them.

And yet here they were, Haruka faking her death and living at her house. While Michiru went on believing that Haruka was gone. When she wasn't that far away, she hadn't left this world.

"No, I'm sorry but she didn't."

Michiru nodded and sunk down underneath her covers. There was so many unanswered questions she had. And right now only Makoto could answer them.

"I was very jealous of how close you were. You would tell me if there was something going on with you two, right?" she asked Makoto.

Makoto hugged Michiru.

"Michi, there was nothing going on between Haruka and I. Do you honestly think I would have tried to come between you two."

Michiru nodded and was reassured. Of course Makoto was her friend, why would she want to break them apart. But still she wanted to know one more thing.

"Thank you Makoto."

"Of course."

"But I still have to know, were you in love with her?"

**Dum...Dum... what will Makoto say? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	12. Of happiness and love

**Alright this is the last time I will say this, Michiru and Haruka will be together again, I promise. Makoto and Haruka it won't happen alright. So please continue to read the story.**

* * *

Makoto looked at her friend, Michiru kept her head down. She had never been able to draw enough strength to ask that. Although she had feared that the two of them had feelings for each other. Back in high school Makoto developed a crush on her. Who knows that crush could have turned into love. Either way Michiru wanted to know. 

"Well, will you answer my question?"

Makoto blinked curiously a little taken aback by the question. But at the same time not really surprised by it. She had gotten closer to Haruka during this whole thing. And there was the crush she had on her in high school. So of course Michiru would have every reason to be suspicious. But truthfully it had only been a crush. She was not in love with Haruka.

"No, Michiru I'm not in love with Haruka. I never was."

Michiru could see that Makoto wasn't lying. She wasn't sure if she could have handled it, if Makoto was in love with Haruka. Michiru knew that she was the only woman for Haruka. Even if she couldn't remember their love. She knew it in her heart, that no one loved Haruka more than she did.

"I believe you Makoto."

Makoto was thankful that Michiru believed her. Haruka was her friend and she had great respect for her. She loved her, but she was not in love with her. Makoto loved all her friends equally. And right now, it was hard for her to lie to Michiru.

"I just got caught up in my grief thats all. You see I love Haruka more than anything, and I just can't help but miss her."

Makoto looked over to her friend, who was now crying. Thinking quickly she went over to her and hugged her. Michiru excepted the hug and Makoto wrapped her arms around her. She wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright. But that would be a lie, it wouldn't be alright. She wanted to tell Michiru the truth. It wasn't up to her to tell, it was up to Haruka.

"I need to be alone right now. But Makoto I trust that you will come to the memorial service."

Makoto looked away from her friend. Feeling more and more guilty by the minute. Should she do it just tell Michiru the truth. Of course she wanted too, then she remembered the promise she made Haruka. She would not go back on her word, no matter what.

"Of course I will be there."

Makoto said goodbye to her friend, and headed home. Everyone else had went home as well. Michiru needed to be alone right now. So she sat upstairs looking threw photo albums. Reminiscing on the good times, before Haruka's accident. That day changed everything.

She went downstairs when she heard a knock at the door. She wanted it to be Haruka so badly. So she could wake up from this terrible nightmare. Haruka could be home with her instead of dead. She got to the door only to be bombarded by reports.

"_Ms. Kaiou how do you feel about your lovers death."_

"_Have their been anyplans in funeral arrangements."_

"_What will you do with all that money?"_

The questions were cruel and she hated it. She angrily slammed the door in their faces. She was so full of anger on top of that grief. Michiru slumped down the ground, with her face in her hands. She was no longer able to control her tears.

"_Haruka, how could you leave me like this?"_

* * *

When Makoto got home Haruka was up in the attic. She too had been looking threw a photo album. All of them looked so happy. She wished that she could remember this. 

"Haruka, where are you?"

"Up here Makoto."

Makoto went up to the attic, only to see Haruka looking through a photo album. Those pictures were taken back in high school. Maybe Haruka would remember something. She joined her friend and looked at the pictures.

"I remember this one. Usagi and Rei got into the biggest argument."

"Yes, but aren't they always arguing."Haruka mentioned.

That was certainly true and it was always funny to watch. They continued looking threw the pictures. Haruka stopped at one specific picture. It was of her and Michiru holding hands. The picture was clearly taken while they were off guard. Makoto looked at how Haruka was staring at the picture. It was as if she was trying to remember.

"Did you remember something?"

"It wasn't a direct memory or anything. More like a feeling...happiness and love."

Haruka couldn't seem to stop looking at the picture. She wanted some type of memory to come back. But there was nothing but that feeling. She would have to just go on that feeling.

"You loved each other. I know you can feel that, even if you can't remember."

"I know she loves me."

That was certainly true enough. Michiru loved Haruka whole heartedly, she would have done anything for her. Haruka loved her too just because she couldn't remember didn't mean anything. Their love was real, and Haruka needed to believe that.

"Well, the question is do you love her?"

Haruka turned the page and thought about it. Her feelings had been all mixed up and it felt weird. Like she almost didn't know what to feel. She felt one way, but then she didn't. Everything had changed so much since then with the accident. On top of them those anti psychotics had done their damage. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Its complicated. I mean I don't remember our life together. And yet, there is this feeling there. I care about Michiru, but its still so complicated."

Makoto nodded and then they finished looking threw the photo album. There was a knock at the door, Makoto went to answer it. Haruka stood there listening to who it was.

"Michiru whats wrong?"

Michiru was in tears, and Makoto moved so she could sit down. Makoto joined her friend on the couch. Haruka remained silent she couldn't believe Michiru was right downstairs. Everything would be a waste, it would have all been for nothing. What was stopping Michiru from finding out she was here.

"I can't be home right now. Reporters everywhere,...talking about Haruka's death."

Thats all Makoto could make out threw all the tears. She looked up the stairs she knew Haruka was listening. She had to be, maybe it would change her mind. Hearing Michiru in this much pain, should make her want to go back to her.

Haruka leaned up against the wall a far of distant look in her eyes. She paused as a flash of memory entered her mind.

* * *

**(Haruka's memory)**

In her memory she saw herself dressed in a school uniform. She was waiting for someone, and she was standing in front of her car. She looked up when she saw Michiru standing there. She too was in her school uniform. Haruka smiled at the aqua haired girl.

"You worried me I thought I would have to run in there after you." Haruka said.

Michiru smiled back at Haruka and walked over to her. Haruka opened the car door, and Michiru was about to get in. But Haruka held her by the hand, then leaned over to kiss her. Michiru kissed her back with the same amount of passion. People were looking but neither one of them seemed to care. Soon both of them broke away.

"Well Haruka, if you greet me this way I guess I'll always have to be late."

"Michiru, you know that I would always come running after you."

**(End)**

* * *

It was her first real memory in quite some time. She slowly fell to the ground, she finally remembered something. And it was about her and Michiru. The memory of them together, it felt good to remember. And she wanted to remember something more. 

"I finally remembered something..." she whispered.


	13. The funeral for no one

**Yes Haruka finally had a memory. She's on her way back to her old self. Well heres the next chaper, Enjoy.**

* * *

"My first real memory." Haruka whispered. 

Haruka had been waiting so long for this moment. She had wanted to remember something, anything at all. And she finally had. The memory was clearly of them in high school. It was a very sweet moment of the two of them.

"Michiru." she thought.

Meanwhile downstairs Michiru had decided to leave. She wanted to talk to Setsuna. Because right now she needed some advice from the older girl. She needed a little push in the right direction. She needed a little help, she wasn't afraid to admit that. Especially now with Haruka gone.

"Makoto I will call you when funeral arrangements have been made."

"Alright, be careful okay Michi."

Haruka heard the last part about the funeral arrangements. The only problem was that there would be no body to find. Because Haruka was alive and right upstairs. Then she heard the door close meaning that Michiru had left. Before to long Makoto came back up to the attic. Only to find Haruka sitting in the corner.

"Haruka are you alright?"

"Look at what I've done to her, I've destroyed her."

Haruka stood up and gazed out of the window. She never heard Michiru cry like that before. And now there was talk about a memorial service. She could only imagine how Michiru would react when she found out the truth. That she wasn't really dead. But what was worse was that she had been faking her death. She would also be very upset with Makoto for going along with the whole thing.

"She wants to have a funeral for you, Haruka will you go on allowing her to believe that your dead?"

"What can I do, how could I just walk into her life again. And pretend that nothing happened, that I didn't really die underneath that bridge."

It would be hard at first, anger and bitterness. It would take awhile for Michiru to forgive Haruka, she would have a lot to make up for. But didn't she feel that it was worth a try.

"Haruka..." Makoto started.

"I had my first memory today."

Makoto opened her eyes wide in surprise. Yet she was very happy for Haruka. It had been months, close to a year. Haruka had finally began to remember something. Michiru would have been beyond thrilled. That is if Haruka hadn't been faking her death.

"You did, what happened?"

Haruka got into details about the small memory. It was just the two of them in high school. Yet, it was a very hopeful memory. Haruka was starting to doubt that she would remember anything. It had felt good to finally have some type of memory.

"I'm glad you remembered something Haruka."

"It was such a short memory. But it was so powerful at the same time, I mean I just felt this sudden feeling of love surge threw me."

"I know what you mean. Because deep down, you still love her. Its just taking a little longer for you to realize that. Haruka she thinks that your dead, she wants to have a memorial service for you."

Haruka knew what she should do. But to show up at her own funeral when she wasn't even dead. Maybe there was something else she could do instead.

"I know what you want me to do Makoto."

"Theres only one person who would have been more excited that you had a memory. Michiru deserved to know that you remembered something. I just hope you go to her before its to late."

* * *

Michiru decided to have a small service outside. With her and all their friends. Although there was the fact that they had not found the body. It didn't matter Michiru decided to go on with the service. Because Haruka deserved the proper respect. 

"Thank you all for coming." Michiru said gratefully.

"Of course Michi you know we would have came." Rei told her.

Setsuna hugged her friend trying to comfort her. Michiru had been bothered the most by Haruka's "death". It was hard enough for her to stand her today. Soon all of their friends got up to say something, except for Makoto. She just didn't know what to say.

"Makoto why don't you go up and say something?" Rei suggested.

She nodded and made her way up to talk about Haruka. She felt like such a hypocrite acting as if Haruka were really dead. She looked down for a minute and then looked back up. Across the street she saw a tall figure standing there. With a long trench coat, a hat, and some shades. But she noticed that only too familiar dirty blond hair.

"Haruka..." she whispered.

All of her friends looked at her surprised. Wondering why she had not said anything yet. Makoto continued to look over across the street. But Haruka had started to walk away. Makoto made a mental note to yell at Haruka when she got home.

"Haruka was the best friend we ever had. She was always there for us when we needed her. I hate to think of how she left this world. She was forcefully taken away from us, Michi especially. Although she is gone, her memory will forever live on."

Makoto sat back down feeling horrible about what she said. Sure it was a beautiful thing to say, but it had no real meaning. Haruka had not left this world in a horrible way. Her body was not dragged out by the current. She was very much alive and well. Makoto was the only person who knew that of course. It got extremely quiet as Michiru got up to say a few words.

"This is a very difficult time for me. So far I had to say goodbye to the one I love twice. When she lost her memory apart of her was dead to me. Haruka was filled with bitterness and confusion, and it made things harder for us. But I couldn't just give up on her, I loved her to much for that. I know deep down she still loved me. Even if she couldn't remember."

Michiru began to cry again. Just the thought of Haruka dead was the most painful thing. She didn't even have a chance to tell her goodbye. All their hopes and dreams for a future were now dead, along with her.

"Its still very hard for me to believe that shes gone. I just sometimes feel that she hasn't left this world. That there is a chance she could possibly alive. I know deep down that isn't true though, I will just have to accept the truth. Haruka is gone and theres nothing I can do about it."

It took everything Makoto had from jumping up and shouting the truth. She couldn't take it anymore, Michiru had to know the truth. Makoto got up and walked away quickly. Leaving everyone very confused, especially Michiru.

"Makoto where are you going?" Michiru yelled out to her.

"Michi I need to do this, I'm doing this for you alright. Trust me."

And with that Makoto disappeared down the block. In search of her friend, who could be god knows anywhere by now. It didn't matter as long as she found her.

"Haruka, Michi needs you. I have to make you realize just how much..."

** TBC...will Makoto find Haruka? Or will Michiru find her first..." **


	14. A very cruel joke

**Rushing wind: About that, you'll see after you read this chapter.**

* * *

Makoto searched and searched for what seemed like hours. It had even started to rain, and still no sign of Haruka. How hard could it be to find someone wearing a trench coat, and dark shades. She wanted to know why Haruka decided to run off like that. If she came all that way, she should have told Michiru the truth. 

"Haruka, where did you go off too."

Haruka soon found herself standing on the beach. She wasn't really sure why she was standing there. It was raining she should be inside. Makoto had seen her and she must be worried by now. Haruka couldn't explain why she wanted to stay on the beach. She paused slightly as she got a very intense headache. Haruka opened her eyes again, as another memory entered her mind

* * *

**(Haruka's memory)**

Haruka entered the room to see Michiru playing the violin. She couldn't help but smile at this wonderful sight. She would just stand and watch Michiru quietly. Soon Michiru turned around to see Haruka standing there. A slight blush appeared on her face. Had Haruka been standing there the whole time.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long, you play beautifully Michi."

Haruka had turned to leave but Michiru called out to her. She turned around to face the aqua haired girl. Wondering what she called her for. But she put a smile on her face.

"Yes Michiru, what is it?"

"I was hoping that we could play together."

Haruka nodded and then went over to the piano. She didn't really care to play that much. Haruka would gladly play with Michiru though. She took one last look at Michiru before beginning the peice. Their music was harmony itself, they played beautifully together. After the piece was done Haruka went over to Michiru, and captured her lips in a very intense kiss.

**(End)**

* * *

"Why all these memories now?" 

Haruka shook her head and waited for the pain to subside. She should really head back to Makoto's now. She placed her hands in her pocket and walked away. She looked up when she saw a woman in the distance. It was fairly dark outside but as she got closer, she saw the familiar aqua hair.

"Michiru." she whispered.

This was it she was totally screwed. How could she walk pass Michiru without her noticing her. As she proceeded to walk she felt someone grab her. Before she knew it she was being pulled into the bushes. She took off her shades and noticed the brown haired girl.

"Makoto?"

"Yes. Shh!"

Haruka was immediately silenced. Michiru had not seemed to notice the tall stranger. Instead she proceeded to the beach. On a night like this she needed to be alone and think. Especially after the events of earlier, Makoto was acting very strange. Something was not right Michiru was starting to have a very bad feeling.

"Makoto she almost saw me."

"I know. Haruka I've been looking for you. Where were you?"

"At the beach mostly. Makoto we gotta get out of here, before Michiru sees us."

But Makoto was preventing Haruka from leaving. Haruka turned to face her with a very surprised look on her face. Why was she doing this?

"Makoto?"

"Haruka, we have to tell Michiru the truth."

Haruka shook her head in defeat and they stood along the road for a moment. Michiru was further down by the beach, Haruka began to think this whole thing over. Should she just go down there and yell "Hey Michiru, I'm not really dead." That of course was not a good way to go about things. Then again this whole situation was very difficult. There would be no easy way to explain this to Michiru.

Makoto wanted to think of something to say to encourage Haruka, but she was at a lost for words. Because of the scene that was playing out before them. Michiru was in the water face first. She had always been an excellent swimmer, what was the problem now. Haruka did not hesitate any further. She ran down to the beach followed by Makoto. She could not let Michiru drown, she wouldn't let her.

She went into that freezing cold water and carried Michiru out of it. She quickly felt for a pulse, she was still alive. Haruka breathed a sigh of relief, thanking god that she was alive. But why had she been in that water anyway. She placed Michiru down on the sand. By this time Makoto had came over, slightly out of breath.

"Is she...?"

"No, she's alive."

Both girls looked down when they saw Michiru opening her eyes. Haruka backed away slowly from the aqua haired girl. Then she looked to Makoto she couldn't be here right now. Telling Michiru that she was alive, would have to wait. She ran off really fast before Michiru had a chance to say anything.

Michiru's vision had been blurry, but after a while she focused her attention on Makoto. She sat up trying to remember what happened.

"Makoto?"

"Yes Michiru are you alright?"

"What happened? I was just standing by the water, and somehow I was floating."

But Michiru stopped herself and started to look around. Wasn't there another person standing there. There had to be someone else. Unless she somehow imagined it. Anything could be possible right now, she decided to ask Makoto.

"Makoto wasn't there someone else with you?"

Makoto knew that it made no sense to lie right now. She had to give Michiru the answer she wanted.

"Yes, Michi someone was here."

Soon Makoto was helping Michiru up, she was now feeling slightly dizzy. She decided to just stand still for a moment until the dizziness stopped. Makoto looked back and somehow felt that Haruka was close by. When Michiru regained her normal composure she looked at Makoto.

"So, will you tell me why you ran off like that earlier?"

"Its a long story Michi."

True it had been a very long story. A long, and painful story that would just brake Michiru's heart further. Makoto hated to see her friends in any pain. But this was something that could not be avoided.

"Michiru do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I want to stay here a little longer."

"Alright, promise no more deep sea adventures."

Michiru smiled slightly. She would be sure to stay back from the water.

"I promise Makoto. I will call you later."

Makoto nodded and headed home. Still couldn't help but feel that Haruka was somewhere near by. Soon she heard her name being called.

"Makoto."

"Haruka?"

"Yes, how is she."

"Why don't you go and see for yourself."

Michiru turned around the wind was getting slightly stronger. It was freezing she wanted to leave now. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Makoto. Who had been in a very deep conversation with someone. Michiru decided to head up there and see what was going on.

"Haruka, I'm telling you that you should go and see her."

Haruka looked up and grew quiet. There heading towards them was Michiru. This was it there was nowhere to run, without having it look very suspicious. Makoto too turned around to see her friend coming their way. She turned back to look at Haruka.

"Haruka, theres no running away now."

Haruka nodded Makoto was in fact right. Michiru stopped a few feet away from Makoto and the tall stranger. She looked up at the second person. Something felt oddly familiar about the stranger.

"Makoto whats going on?"

"Michi..." she started.

Michiru started to walk pass Makoto and over to the stranger. She began to see better now, that only to recognizable dirty blond hair. She opened her eyes wide in shock, it couldn't be. No way could this be happening. It had to be some very cruel joke.

"Haruka..." she whispered.

Then Haruka slowly took off her shades. Michiru looked into those teal eyes. Haruka removed her hat as well. Michiru backed away slowly. And then turned to look at Makoto, she did not look surprised at all.

"Haruka." she said again in total disbelief.

Haruka just simply nodded, there was nothing she could say.

"Oh my god!" Michiru screamed.

**TBC... until my next update!**


	15. So its really true then

The wind blew harder, the rain only seemed to get worse. Michiru looked deep into Haruka's eyes. It took her a moment to realize that this was not a dream. That it was in fact very much reality, a cruel reality. She had believed that Haruka was dead. And yet here she was very much alive.

"Haruka, I don't understand."

"Michiru...I'm."

Michiru decided to let her heart guide her, and to ask questions later. She ran into Haruka's arms. It had felt so nice to be in her arms again. She pulled away for a moment, and Haruka wiped away her tears. She knew it was only a matter of time. Before Michiru would explode, because of the horrible truth.

"Haruka, you died. I watched you drive off that bridge."

"I know, I didn't die that night I was able to free myself from the car, before it crashed into the water."

"Why, would you hide..."

But Michiru stopped herself quickly, she realized the truth now. It was all a major set up, maybe not the crashing of the car. That must have been done completely on impulse. To choose to fake her death that was unacceptable. And Michiru really didn't want to believe it.

"I can't believe you would do this."

"Michiru."

Michiru had turned her attention over to Makoto. The tears flowing freely from her eyes. Tears of anger, hopelessness, and bitter joy.

"You knew!"

What could Makoto say, that she didn't know. When the truth was she had went along with the whole plan.

"Yes, Michi I knew."

"I see, so you two planned this whole thing out perfectly."

Michiru gave them both cold deadly glares. If looks could kill Makoto and Haruka, would probably be dead already. Michiru felt betrayed this had to be the worst thing ever done to her. She just couldn't imagine why Haruka would do this. Didn't she know how hard it was to let her go. To come to terms with her so called "death". Only to find out that she was never dead at all.

"Don't be upset with Makoto. This was all my doing, I chose to fake my death."

Perhaps that was the hardest part of it all, hearing Haruka admit it. Michiru didn't know how to feel. So many mixed up emotions running threw her. Happiness because Haruka was alive. Anger and confusion because she decided to fake her death. What gave Haruka the right to decide to do this. Many people cared for her, so many people believed that she was dead.

They mourned and grieved a lost that was unreal. A useless made up lie, a lie that had caused so much damage. Michiru was overcome with anger and frustration, add that on top of all that grief. Before she realized what was happening Michiru slapped Haruka over the face. Hot tears swelled up in her eyes, tears of anger and bitter joy.

"I hate you for this." she yelled.

Haruka hung her head down low, there were no words for this. She couldn't just give her some apology. No matter how sorry she was. It wouldn't matter because some small apology, could never add up to everything she put Michiru threw.

"Makoto, you knew this whole time and didn't even tell me. Why would you let her continue on with this madness?" she questioned.

Makoto couldn't even give her a reasonable answer. There was no good reason to justify what she did. Even though she wasn't the one who planned any of it. The bottom line was that Makoto played a very important role. To keep a very big and explosive secret.

"Michiru tried to convince Haruka to go back to you. I did everything I could."

"Yet you did not stop her."

"You can't blame Makoto for any of this. She did help me, the only person that you should be angry with is me. Michiru you should only hate me for this."

Deep down Michiru knew that Haruka was right. But she couldn't help but feel anger towards Makoto. She spoke at her funeral and grieved along with everyone else.

"How long have you known?"

It was silent for awhile, all that could be heard was the rain and wind.

"Will you answer me?" Michiru asked.

"I've known for awhile, Haruka showed up at my door. On the night she ran off the bridge."

Makoto was truly tired of lying, Michiru deserved to know everything. The look in Michiru's eyes was one of shock, and what could also be horror. Just a tiny bit.

"You were living with her the whole time. That day I came to see you, Haruka was somewhere in hiding?" she asked Makoto.

"I was upstairs in the attic, but Michiru I have something very important to tell you."

Michiru did not seem to be listening though. She stood there trying to let reality set in. Haruka had been right there, so close. Just a matter of walking up the stairs. This was all to much to handle, she couldn't be here right now. Not with everything that happened.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I don't even want to look at you or Makoto right now."

They watched silently as Michiru walked away. There was nothing they could do or say right now. She would need to be alone, to process everything. Soon Michiru was gone from sight, and it was just Makoto and Haruka.

"What will I do now?" Haruka wondered.

The wind seemed to only get louder. The rain much colder, or so it seemed. But given everything that just happened with the three of them. The weather right now didn't compare to what happened earlier.

"I've hurt her so much, maybe she'll never forgive me."

Haruka nodded and followed after Makoto. She didn't want to give up. But right now probably was not the right time to see her. She would give Michiru some alone time.

"Theres nothing I can do now. I should just leave her alone for awhile."

"Yeah, just until she has had time to process everything."

* * *

Michiru opened the door of her house. The house she shared with Haruka, she dropped down of the couch. More tears flowing freely from her eyes. She heard the phone ring but didn't answer it. 

"_Michi, its Setsuna I was just calling to see if you were alright. Give me a call back later, _

_Bye._

Michiru wanted to call her back, she needed to talk to someone. Yet she couldn't find the strength to pick up the phone. Right now she felt so broken, so weak. Almost to defeated to move any further. So she remained on the couch, unable to do anything.

Hours later there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Setsuna. She smiled weakly at them, they saw threw her smile. Michiru was clearly upset. The girls entered the house, thinking quickly Rei went and got them all some tea. Michiru held the cup in her hands, making no movements to drink it.

"We had to come Michiru, we couldn't just leave you alone." Ami spoke.

"Yeah, we tried to call Makoto but there was no answer." Usagi siad.

Michiru smirked, leaving all her friends wondering why. She gripped the cup tighter, and walked over to the window. She gazed out of it intently.

"I'm not surprised that you couldn't contact Makoto, she's been very busy lately."

Setsuna had been watching Michiru very closely. Something more was bothering her. She would need to talk about it soon. Keeping it bottled up inside would only make things worse.

"Michiru, what could she possibly be busy with?"

"She's been held up with Haruka."

All of the girls stopped drinking their tea immediately. Had their friend lost all touch of reality. Had she became so wrapped up in her grief, that she couldn't think straight. Setsuna got up and put her arms around Michiru.

"Michi, honey Haruka is..."

"Dead, yes I thought so too. But its all a lie, shes very much alive I saw her myself."

The room got so silent, death silent almost. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Usagi soon asked Michiru to go into details.

"Michiru I'm so sorry." Minako said threw tears.

"I have to be alone right now, sorry."

They watched as she stormed off to another room. At a time like this Michiru needed to seek comfort. And right now she could only do one thing. Soon all that could be heard was a violin playing.

"Haruka is really alive?" Rei whispered.

Meanwhile Makoto and Haruka stood outside.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Makoto wondered.

"Yes, I want too."

Haruka knocked on the door, and soon came face to face with Setsuna. Setsuna looked very surprised, like she had been visited by a ghost.

"So its true then, you are alive."

"Yes its true."

Setsuna looked from Haruka to Makoto , and then moved out of the way.

"Well come in, its raining really badly right now."


	16. I remember, don

When Haruka stepped into the house she noticed the silence. Rei, Usagi, and Minako looked as if they were going to pass out. Ami was at a lost for words, then again so was everyone else. Makoto stood there in silence as well, what else could she say. For awhile no one spoke, and still all that could be heard was the violin.

"Haruka, why?" Minako spoke.

Haruka took a deep breath, to take a moment and recollect her thoughts. Things were hard enough trying to explain to Michiru. Now she had to try explaining things to her friends.

"I'm not sure, I believed that I was doing the right thing."

"We're your friends, we thought you were dead. How could you possibly think that you were doing the right thing. I just don't understand." Rei added.

Haruka did not expect them to understand her reasons. She could have went about things differently, all of this could have been prevented. But they couldn't dwell on what could have been done. They had to worry about here and now. The past couldn't be changed, it was already done.

"I don't expect you all to understand what I did. Just know that I'm really sorry for what I've done. To all of you and Michiru especially."

Out of everything that Haruka did, she regretted what she did to Michiru. She had never witnessed so much hurt and pain before. Haruka wondered just how would she get threw to her. Right now of course things were tense, and everyone was bitter. And things just wouldn't go right back to normal, not that Haruka had been expecting them too. She just needed to know how to go about making things normal again.

"Haruka, I don't hate you I can never hate you. But I don't like what you've done, it was a horrible thing to do. Then again we can really blame you completely." Usagi spoke to her.

That was partly true in a way, Haruka never knew she was taking anti- psychotics. Sure they had a major role in her behavior. It changed her and made her do things differently. Yet the decision to fake her death, that was all Haruka's idea. She would not blame the medicine for that decision.

"Usagi thank you I appreciate that. But I can't blame the medicine, I decided to do what I did all on my own. And its up to me to fix everything."

With that being said Haruka went to find Michiru. It was only right that she try again to talk to her. Haruka did not want Michiru to go on hating her. So she followed the sound of the violin, her footsteps soft and uncertain. A part of her worried about the outcome. Michiru made it clear that she did not want to see her. Soon Haruka stopped by the door, just watching Michiru play.

It felt just like old times, just like the memory she had. Only there was anger and bitterness. Besides Haruka was sure there would be no duet this time. Michiru felt the presence of someone and stopped playing. She turned around slowly and came face to face with Haruka.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

'I know you didn't want to see me, but I had to see you." Haruka responded.

Michiru turned around again, many mixed up emotions. She wanted to tell Haruka to get out, and never come back. But the other part of her wanted her to stay, and tell her to never leave again. Instead she remained quiet for a little while longer.

"So, how long were you going to stand and watch me?"

Haruka had her arms folded while she was leaned up against the wall. She wasn't sure how long she would have remained there. It didn't matter anyway Michiru would have eventually noticed.

"Not long. Felt like old times huh Michi?"

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Makoto was pacing back and forth. She was wondering how things were going, if Haruka was making any progress. 

"I just want to know one thing Makoto?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it? Help Haruka fake her death, you know what it was doing to Michi. I don't know how you could live with what you were doing. So were Michiru's suspicions right?"

Here they go again, the never ending question. Of course in the end it would all come back to this. The age old question if she was in love with Haruka. Sure all the evidence seemed to point that conclusion. Like why else would she help Haruka do this, unless she was in love with her. That was simply not the case. Makoto explained already that she wasn't in love with her. Although right now with everything that happened, maybe no one would even believe her.

"I can understand how you all can think that I'm in love with her. But thats just not true, I was helping a friend. And yes I know she made the wrong decision. I know I was wrong and things could have been different. We can not change the past, we can only fix whats right in front of us. The most important thing is that, Haruka and Michiru get back together." Makoto answered.

Makoto didn't care anymore whether or not they believed her. All she cared about now was making sure her friends were happy. Somehow Haruka and Michiru would be together again.

* * *

Michiru looked at Haruka confusion written all over her face. She soon stood up, and Haruka stared back at her. That could only mean one thing, and one thing only. 

"Haruka, you remembered something?"

"Yes I had some memories, thats what I wanted to tell you earlier."

Michiru was glad to hear that Haruka had remembered something. And a few months earlier, that would have been the best news every. Now with everything that was happening, it just didn't feel the same. She and Haruka should be happier than ever. Especially now that she was starting to have some memories.

"If you think that this is going to make me run into your arms, and forget everything. Your wrong, because I will not pretend that you didn't do anything wrong. Haruka when you "died" I wanted to die too. A huge part of me went over that bridge with you. I can not forget what you've done."

Haruka went over to her and grabbed her. Forcing her to look up at her, Michiru unwillingly looked. She placed her arms around Michiru's waist. Michiru looked very surprised, Haruka soon pressed her lips against hers. For a moment Michiru tried to fight the kiss. Deep down she knew that she couldn't, and soon found herself giving in. She missed being this close to Haruka. Soon they both broke away from the kiss.

"Michiru I remember this, don't you?"

Michiru closed her eyes in frustration, of course she remembered that. She would never forget something like that, no matter what. She freed herself from Haruka's embrace.

"You know that I do." she responded.

"I know that I've hurt you, I'm sorry. I know it will take a lot more than sorry, but its a start. I would have stayed away. I thought you were better off without me. Then I started to have these memories, it showed me just how much we loved each other. Then Makoto convinced me to go back to and fix things. I'm so sorry Michiru." she whispered.

Haruka bent her head down low as tears escaped her. Tears of deep frustration and sorrow. For everything she had done, and all that she put Michiru threw. How could things have gotten so out of control.

"Haruka I..." Michiru started.

"Michiru I will always hate myself for what I've done to you, so I don't expect you to forgive me. I will leave you alone for awhile. Just so you can have time to figure things out."

All Michiru could do was watch as Haruka prepared to leave. She was at a lost for words now. Haruka got to the door and spoke again.

"Goodbye Michiru."

And with that she watched as Haruka left. There was so much she wanted to say, but could not find the words. A part of her wanted to run after her, and tell her to stay. But there was one thing that Haruka was right about. She could use this time alone to figure things out. Hopefully Haruka would use the time to do the same.

"Haruka are you alright?" Makoto wondered.

"Yea I'm fine. Right now I can't be here, could we please go."

Makoto wanted to ask her about how things went. But judging by the look on her face, things didn't get to well. The good thing was the rain had stopped. As the two of them walked away from the house, Makoto decided to ask her one question.

"Haruka?"

"Yes Makoto?"

"I know things are pretty bad now. But you won't give up on Michiru will you?"

There was silence for a moment. Haruka then turned to her friend, and smiled.

"No I will not give up on her thats a promise."

**R&R plz, andI'll go start on the next chapter. **


	17. Peices to the puzzle

**Consider this update, my early Christmas present to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Haruka sat in her hotel room, alone Makoto and Usagi had been her only visitors. Everyone else were either too upset or confused. And in some cases a little bit of both. Either way Haruka did not have a lot of time to herself. The phone rang off the hook, letters everywhere. Reporters waiting outside of the hotel for Haruka. News had already leaked out about her being alive. Eventually people would have found out anyway. 

Haruka also knew that eventually she would have to address the public. She couldn't very well hide out here forever. It wasn't fair to anyone, especially Michiru. Soon she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Luckily today there were no reporters. That of course did not mean that they wouldn't be soon.

"Time to face the world." she thought

Michiru had woken up slightly earlier than usual. She too had been bothered by letters, and even reporters. Where ever she had gone, they seemed to have followed. They wouldn't rest until there was a complete story. Michiru had no answers for them. Even if she had some, it was still much to painful to talk about. The situation had only seemed to go, from bad to worse. She often doubted if things would get any better.

She hadn't spoken to Haruka since that night. Sometimes she just wanted to hear her voice. Michiru would wake up expecting to see Haruka lying there. But of course there was no one there. Nothing but a cold empty spot. Following after was the feeling of agony, and often many tears,

"Morning Michiru, how did you sleep?" Setsuna questioned.

Setsuna had become Michiru's support system. Offering to stay with her for as long as she needed. She of course had appreciated everything. Michiru wasn't even sure she would have been able to get threw it. Thankfully she had the help of her friends.

"Good morning, I slept pretty well."

That meant she slept better than most nights. There was no nightmares, she didn't wake up with her heart racing. Actually it was a better night than the others. She sat down pouring herself a cup of coffee. Her mind wandering on to Haruka. A part of her wanted to go see how she was doing. In truth she missed Haruka, now more than ever. And it wasn't like she was far away, or couldn't be reached. She was merely a phone call away.

Could she really do it, pick up the phone and call Haruka. Michiru wasn't even sure if she had the strength to do so. She had a lot of time on her hands. Enough time to consider her options, and think about what she would do. Haruka was alive and things should go back to normal, right? It would take a lot of work, to get back to their relationship.

Setsuna looked over to her friend. Michiru was clearly in deep thought, thoughts about Haruka no doubt. Although she was still very upset with Haruka. She did not know every single detail of the story. What she did know was that Michiru still loved her. That wasn't a surprise it was very evident. Maybe it would be best if Michiru saw her again. They couldn't go on avoiding each other forever. A long talk between the two seemed to be needed, now more than ever.

"Michi?"

"Yes." she looked up.

"This is none of my buisness. Yet I hate to see you unhappy, perhaps you should go and see Haruka. The two of you have a lot to discuss. Its better now than never."

Michiru thought it over for some time. Setsuna was right and she knew that. Besides deep down she wanted to see Haruka. It was no secret that she missed her. She quickly got dressed and headed for the door.

"Your right Setsuna, I need to talk to her."

* * *

Haruka tried her best to keep a low profile. Still wearing the trench coat, hat, and shades. For the most part it worked pretty well. She sat in the park reading a newspaper. Makoto would be meeting her here soon. Usagi would see her too, and try and understand the situation. Haruka appreciated that Usagi was being open minded. Truthfully Makoto was her only friend right now. 

"Haruka?"

She looked up to see the her brown haired friend. She nodded letting Makoto know that it was indeed her. Makoto quickly sat down next to her. There was that cold silence for awhile, neither one of them knowing what to say. Seeing as how things hadn't gotten any better. All their friends were still upset with Haruka, and Makoto as well. Usagi had been the only one who talked to them. Sometimes Minako or Ami would speak to her. But the conversation never did last long.

"How have you been?" Makoto spoke.

"Tired. But its just something I will have to get used to."

Makoto was aware of what Haruka was referring too. The whole entire situation was tiring and stressful. With the reporters and newspapers, things seemed to be only more complicated. Not only were they bothering Haruka, which was expected. Michiru was also on their target list. And she more than anyone did not need that added stress. She had enough to deal with over the months.

"I know what you mean, and things will get better you know."

It was good to see that Makoto was still very optimistic. Sure having hope and believing was all well and good. Sometimes Haruka doubted if things would get any better. Then she remembered something very important. The one person who played a key part in all of this. Haruka quickly rose to her feet.

"Theres something I have to do."

"Haruka, do you want me to come with you."

"No, thanks but this is something I have to do on my own."

Makoto nodded and watched as Haruka walked off. Whatever it was it was surely very important. Haruka walked off very fast, turning the corners sharply. Not really paying much attention to where she was going. Her mind racing with so many thoughts. She ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm very sorry."

She looked again to see how the person was. That only to recognizable aqua hair. Thinking quickly she extended her arm to Michiru. She looked up at Haruka, there they stood in silence for awhile.

"Haruka?"

"Michiru."

Michiru wanted to talk to her, but never imagined something like this. Here they were staring directly at each other. Michiru found herself at a lost for words. Although there was much that they needed to discuss. Haruka stood there too at a lost for words. Even though there was a lot going on, that needed to be handled. Now was not the time though. Haruka had to do this either now or never.

"How... are you?" Haruka spoke.

"Better, I've had a lot of time on my hands to think."

Haruka also had a lot of time to think over the weeks. Now all they needed to do was settle things. And they would do just that. Soon, but right now really was not the best time.

"Michiru we will talk I promise. But there is something really important I have to do. It just might give me some answers. And maybe put the pieces back together. I'll see you soon."

Without waiting for Michiru to respond Haruka was walking off. Leaving Michiru with nothing but questions that needed to be answered. Although it sounded extremely important. And she knew that she did not want to be kept in the dark any longer.

"I will just have to go after you Haruka. I need to know whats going on."

* * *

**See ya in the next chapter. R&R plz.**


	18. I just wanted to ruin your life

**I just wanted to say Merry Christmas everyone. And that this chapter is dedicated to Rushing Wind. For saying exactly where Haruka is going. Enjoy!**

* * *

Michiru followed after Haruka, for what seemed like forever. She couldn't help but wonder where she was going. Finally Haruka stopped at the hospital. Michiru realized then what this was all about. She wanted to confront the doctor. The one who gave her those anti- psychotics in the first place. Haruka took a deep breath and went in. Michiru followed in moments later. 

"May I please see Dr. Yoshiko, its really important."

"Third floor, second door to your right."

Haruka thanked the nurse and headed for the stairs. Michiru went up the opposite stairwell. After all she wasn't even supposed to be there. But this was important, she needed to be here. Haruka reached the door pausing for a moment. Drawing up all her strength and courage. Their was a reason behind this madness.

"Dr. Yoshiko?"

She stepped in the room to see the chair turned around. She slowly approached the chair, turning it around. There was someone there. She was clearly a nurse, her blood everywhere. Apparently she had been strangled. Haruka looked horrified at the body. Slowly she moved back away from the body.

"Hello Haruka."

Haruka quickly turned around to see Dr. Yoshiko standing there. Blood all over his hands, a manic look in his eyes. He looked from Haruka to the nurse.

"Nice of you to join me."

"Why the hell did you kill that nurse?"

He didn't say anything except went into his draw. Dr. Yoshiko took out a bottle of pills. They had Haruka's name on them.

"Did my little drugs help? These are your real pain killers. I just never got around to giving them to you. So Ms. Tenoh how have you been. Done anything rash lately... I don't know like crash a car."

Haruka reached over and grabbed the doctor forcefully. How dare he talk to her like that. She reached for his neck, about to choke him. When someone called out to her.

"Haruka stop."

She turned around to see her brown haired friend. She wondered how and why Makoto was here. She couldn't have seriously followed her.

"Makoto what are you doing here?"

"I followed you to see where you were going. Don't kill him."

Haruka loosened up her grip and let the doctor go. Dr. Yoshiko then ran off down the hall. Haruka wanted to run after him, but Makoto grabbed her. Causing her to look at her friend.

"Your not a murderer Haruka. I can't let you kill him, alright."

"So what am I supposed to do, let him get away with what he did. Not only to me, but to Michiru as well. I can't let him walk away."

* * *

As Michiru headed back downstairs, she felt someone grab her. She could not break free from this tight grip. Before she knew it she was being dragged out of the side exit. Her mouth covered by the doctors hands. So even if she screamed it wouldn't matter, no one would hear her. 

"Ms. Kaiou, you hold tight. Haruka, will be here soon."

Haruka ran down the stairs with Makoto following after her. There she spotted a doctor in a white coat. Thinking it was the doctor, she grabbed him. When she saw the fear in his eyes she let him go. Realizing then that she had the wrong man.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Thats alright Ms. Tenoh, seen one doctor you seen them all."

"Well I'm looking for a deranged loonatic, seen him?"

The doctor shook his head no, and walked away. Leaving Makoto and Haruka standing on the first floor. Dr. Yoshiko couldn't have gone far. Makoto taped her on the shoulder.

"Yes? Whats wrong?"

"I saw Michiru here too..."

Makoto did not get to finish her sentence.

"What? Michiru is here, what if he has her. I'll kill him if he hurts her."

Haruka ran off again with Makoto following after her. Haruka began to think things threw. He couldn't have disappeared. And he wouldn't have gone out the front. All answers became clear, he went out the side exit. Haruka opened the door to find herself in the parking lot. There was Dr. Yoshiko, holding on to Michiru.

"Michiru!" she called out.

"Haruka..." she mumbled.

Haruka tried to walk closer to them. Dr. Yoshiko put the gun to Michiru's back. Causing Haruka to stop dead in her tracks. Makoto stood there in absolute shock. There Michiru was standing there, with a gun to her back. How were they supposed to help her.

"Ah ah ah, don't come any closer or she gets her pretty head blown off."

He held Michiru tighter to him, the gun still there. Michiru did her best in trying to break free. But there wasn't much she could do. Haruka remained cool, now was not the time to panic.

"Let her go, your problem is with me not Michiru."

He smiled manically running his fingers threw her hair. He had to admit she was really beautiful. Dr. Yoshiko hated to kill one so beautiful. Hopefully things wouldn't get that far.

"She's really beautiful. I don't know how you could let her go. Oh thats right, you were drugged up on anti- psychotics. I'm really sorry about that Haruka. I sware I didn't know you would react that way. I mean crashing your car of a bridge. Thats a little extreme even for you."

"Why would you do that to Haruka? I don't understand." Makoto asked him.

Dr. Yoshiko turned his eyes over to her. A small smile on his face.

"Its simple really I just wanted to ruin Haruka's life."

At this Michiru stomped on his foot. Causing him to let her go, yelling out in pain. Haruka ran over and the two of them, struggled for the gun. Michiru looked on in horror along with Makoto. Shots were fired and Haruka froze.

"Haruka no!" Michiru yelled.

It had seemed like Haruka was the one shot. Dr. Yoshiko dropped to the floor, his blood all over. Haruka dropped the gun to the ground. Her hand shaking nervously. The doctor looked up at Haruka, a smirk on his face.

"No matter there are others. I have failed, but someone will kill you. This is goodbye Ms. Tenoh."

Just like that he died there. In a pool of his own blood. Michiru ran over to Haruka, throwing her arms around her. Haruka did not hesitate to return the embrace. She could have lost her in a split second. Thankfully neither one of them were physically hurt. Michiru could no longer control her tears. All her emotions rising to the surface, her fears and her happiness. Haruka wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"Haruka, I almost lost you back there. Don't scare me like that again."

"I almost lost you Michiru. I couldn't let you get hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself. You're really alright, you aren't hurt are you?"

Michiru just nodded and held onto Haruka tighter. Trying to put the last few seconds out of her mind. All that mattered was they were both alive.

"Please don't worry about me Haruka. Just don't leave me again, promise me!"

"I promise." she whispered.

* * *

**Till my next update, whenever that will be. R&R plz. **


	19. Better together than apart

"I have failed, but someone will kill you. This is goodbye."

Dr. Yoshiko's words replayed in her head, over and over. Like a broken record stuck on one song. Only Haruka, really didn't want to hear this tune. She couldn't help but feel concerned. Haruka sat outside near her motorcycle. So into her thoughts. She found that she couldn't think of anything else. Someone else wanted her dead. She didn't realize she had that many enemies.

Haruka never thought she had any. But apparently she had some. She didn't notice Michiru sit down next to her. To busy wrapped in her own thoughts. She turned around when she felt a hand. Haruka turned to look at Michiru. Lost in her eyes for a moment.

"Haruka are you alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine. Its you that I'm worried about. I really didn't know that would happen. Now, I have other people after me. They will most likely come after you. Michiru, I need to make sure that your alright. I... just don't want to see you hurt."

Michiru could say the same thing. It could have been Haruka dead on the ground. Instead of Dr. Yoshiko, thankfully Haruka was alive. It sounded as if Haruka wanted to leave again. Maybe she thought it best, if they were separated. Michiru could see why she would want distance between them. If someone was after Haruka, it would continue anyway. No matter if they were together or not.

"Haruka I understand your concerns. But, we should stay together. Separating ourselves from each other. That will only harm us. We're stronger together, than alone. Don't you know that."

For the first time in many, many months. Haruka smiled at her. Not just any smile. One of those loving smiles, that she had before. When times were simple. Before the amnesia, when they were really in love. Not that they didn't love each other. Yet, times were happier then. Haruka soon put her arms around Michiru. Realizing that she was indeed right. Besides they had already lost so much time together.

"You're right Michi. I will stay here with you. There is no point in running off."

"Have you been having any more memories. Its just... well you sound like your old self. I know, I shouldn't be getting hopeful. It just feels right to have you back again."'

Haruka couldn't lie to Michiru. There had been only those two memories. As of now, there were no new ones. Yet, those two memories had done some good. They really opened up her eyes. Made Haruka see just how deep their relationship was.

"No sorry I haven't had any new memories. But the ones I had, have helped me a lot. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. Michiru you really didn't deserve any of that."

"Haruka, its alright. Its just good to be here with you, right now. Lets not get stuck in the past."

* * *

The next day Haruka decided to pay a visit to Makoto. She had been her best friend through this. Haruka owed her everything. And felt the need to thank her. Makoto didn't even have to place herself in it. She could have stayed out of it. She even risked many friendships. There was a time when Haruka only trusted Makoto. 

"Haruka, hey are you alright."

Neither one of them would forget that day. Both Haruka and Michiru could have been hurt. Makoto was very glad that they were both okay.

"Yes I'm fine, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright. Then again, that whole thing was really scary."

Makoto received no arguments there. That was something, none of them wanted to go threw again. Haruka still couldn't help but be worried. She was really concerned about what Dr. Yoshiko told her. Haruka knew for a fact that he was not lying. Why else would he go threw all that trouble. And then there was that look in his eyes. Manic, but truthful at the same time.

"Makoto thank you for everything. You've been my best friend throughout this whole thing. I don't know how close we were before. But still you have understood and helped me. Even though it went against everything you stand for. And it ruined a lot of friendships. You still were there, I don't really know how to thank you."

Makoto wondered where all this was coming from. Maybe it was because, of the near death experience. She must be doing this for a reason. Makoto was just being a good friend. There was really no need to be thanked. Sure it was crazy year. At least she was getting her life back on track.

"Haruka thats alright, you don't have to thank me. If I didn't want to help you, then I wouldn't have. All of that is in the past now. We only have the future to look forward to."

"Your right Makoto. Speaking of the future, I wanted to ask you a favor. If you're busy now, then you don't have too. But there is something I want to get Michiru, I could use your help."

Makoto thought it over for a moment. She sure as hell wasn't doing anything. It would do her some good to go out. And see what Haruka had in mind.

"Sure I'll go, but what are we going to do?"

"Well its a surprise for Michiru. So, you'll see when we get there. But you must promise not to tell her, not even a hint. I will be the one to tell her."

At that Makoto's mind grew more curious. She really wanted to know what it was. She would remain a good friend, and not say anything.

"Alright I promise."

"Good, lets go then shall we."

* * *

**I've decided that the next chapter, will be the last chapter. Look for that update soon. **


	20. You promised, I love you

**Well here it is. At last the final chapter. The moment we've all been waiting for. Now I can finally put this story to rest. But, I seriously have to thank all of you. I mean all of you, made this story a success. Lets see theres really a lot of people to thank. So I will just send you all personal thank yous. Anyway, welcome to the last chapter. Its kind of strange, but hey run with it. **

* * *

Haruka's mind was so full of the thoughts. She was finding it hard to sleep. So many bad thoughts running through her mind. Michiru could sense that something was wrong. She looked over to see Haruka, wide awake. Almost staring into space. The look on her face troubled Michiru. 

"Haruka, whats wrong?"

"I just have a lot on mind."

Michiru placed her arms around Haruka. There had been a lot on her mind lately. And those bad feelings, weren't going away. It was nice though, having Michiru comfort her like this. It kind of felt very familiar to her. Haruka found that she could just stay like this. Just her and Michiru, it felt really nice.

"Whats wrong Ruka, you can tell me?"

She wasn't sure how to tell Michiru. Or rather, where should she begin. There was so much that needed to be discussed. She wasn't sure how to approach the situation.

"Its just, I have a really bad feeling. I can't explain it, but I just can't shake this feeling. I don't mean to worry you, or anything. Its just..." she stopped.

"Whats wrong?"

"I have had this feeling for awhile now. Ever since I last saw Makoto, and I haven't seen her in a week. I just can't help but feel something bad is going to happen."

Michiru almost didn't know what to say. She was glad that Haruka could talk to her again. They used to talk about everything. Yet, where did Makoto fit into this whole thing. She hated to admit it, but the two of them were close. Makoto had been Haruka's best friend through this thing. Michiru was grateful, that Haruka had someone to talk to. Although it was no secret, that she had been really jealous. The way the two of them acted. It was as if they were having some sort of relationship.

"Ruka, I need you to be honest with me."

"Sure."

"Do you want to be with Makoto? Is that what this is all about?"

Haruka looked at Michiru taking her hands in hers. Green orbs reflecting into her pools of blue. Haruka had wondered when this would come up again. There was no denying that Haruka cared about Makoto. She helped her a lot over these months. Did she feel those same feelings for her? No. It was not the same thing, with Makoto it wasn't love. It was time to set the record straight. Make Michiru believe that she didn't love Makoto. That in fact, she was very serious about their future.

"Michi, I care about Makoto. She's my best friend, she helped me. But, she doesn't take your place. No one does, I promise you that. Even though Makoto helped me. It was our memories, the ones we made together. They really opened my eyes."

Haruka then leaned forward. Capturing Michiru's lips in a kiss. It felt like old times again. Haruka could feel just how deep their relationship was. Even if she never got all her memories back. It really didn't matter anymore. She knew what was in her heart now. She wanted to be with Michiru. Somehow they were going to get through this.

"Haruka, I trust that everything will work out. I'm sure Makoto is fine, if you want we can check on her tomorrow. Now, you just focus on getting some rest."

Michiru's words had calmed her down a little. She really wanted to believe that everything would be alright. No matter what, she couldn't shake this feeling. It came over her like a cold. Then again maybe she was just worrying for nothing. They would go and see Makoto, she would of course be fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. At least she hoped thats how it would go.

"I'm just worrying for nothing. I'm sure that Michiru is right."

* * *

Haruka did her best not to think about it. Instead she focused more on the positive. After all maybe she was just worrying for nothing. Setsuna, Ami, Rei, Usagi, and Minako were now with them. It had taken some time. But everyone adjusted to the situation. Hearing the entire story had changed their minds. Haruka, could have done things differently. That much was of course true. They all realized that no one was entirely to blame. Besides, it was not worth loosing their friendship over. 

"Whats wrong Haruka, you seem distracted?" Setsuna questioned.

"Its nothing, I...well its just a feeling I have."

Haruka soon went into details about everything. It was her first real conversation with Setsuna. Well, she wasn't sure what happened before the accident. They could have all been the best of friends. Yet, Haruka could feel that they were close. Her, Setsuna, and Michiru. All of her friends were important to her. She, Michiru, and Setsuna had a bond though. And right now, it was nice talking to her. She needed advice anyway.

"You haven't spoken to Makoto either?" Setsuna spoke up.

"No, I'm worried that something has happened."

Setsuna could see why she was worried. It wasn't like Makoto at all. In fact Setsuna as well was worried. Then on top of that. There was the whole thing that happened, a few weeks ago. Michiru had told her about it. Makoto was also there with them. She only hoped that there was a reasonable explanation. That, Makoto was really alright. And that nothing bad had happened to her.

"We should go see how she's doing. I'm worried too." Usagi cut in.

"Then its settled, we will all go see her. Shes our friend, and if she's in trouble. We need to be there for her. You know she would do the same for all of us." Ami said.

As everyone made their way over to Makoto's. Haruka did her best to keep her thoughts inside. She didn't want to worry anyone. Even now she couldn't shake this feeling. Little did she know Michiru was starting to feel the same. Something felt terribly wrong. The two of them stood there for awhile. As their friends went to Makoto's door. Soon Michiru looked up at Haruka.

"I can feel it too. Haruka, I'm worried something doesn't feel right."

Haruka reached for her hand. Whatever was going to happen, they would face it together. No matter what at least they would do this together. There was no need for hiding things anymore. Keeping secrets wasn't going to help them. And if something had happened. The two of them would need to be here. Dealing with it together. As the two of them stepped forward. All the lights were off which was probably not a good sign.

"Hey, the door is opened."

Taking a deep breath Usagi slowly opened the door. There was no telling, what they would see. Although what they saw. Was not at all what they needed to see. Her entire house in shambles. Chairs and desk turned over. Windows broken in. More importantly there was no Makoto.

"Oh my god." Ami whispered.

There was no getting around this. Makoto had been kidnapped. It was all evident, staring them directly in the face. Haruka looked away from the scene. Feeling both guilty and angry. Why did this have to happen? And why couldn't she have helped Makoto. On the floor there was an evelope. She picked it up and opened it.

"What does it say?" Michiru asked her.

"_We have your friend. And we have no intention of letting her go. That is until we meet with you Ms. Tenoh. Do you care enough about your friend to save her." _

For a moment everyone was quiet. Still trying to get over the shock of this. No one would have thought, anything like this would happen. Haruka placed the letter on the table. She couldn't help but feel responsible. This was all her fault. But how did they know everything. The two most important people in Haruka's life, were Michiru and Makoto. Dr. Yoshiko had already came after Michiru. Makoto was her best friend, somehow they knew all of this. Meaning someone had been watching Haruka. Keeping tabs on everything she had done.

"I need to go and save her. Makoto has always been there for me. Yet, I couldn't be here for her. Not this one time, this is all my fault. You all understand don't you."

"Haruka." Michiru placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes."

"We understand why. But we are going with you, she is our friend too. Ruka, don't blame yourself for this. Just know, that we will be here with you. And, Makoto will be alright. I promise."

Haruka nodded and then put hugged Michiru. She really needed to hear that. Mostly she needed Michiru here with her. Knowing that Michiru was with her, helped in many ways. Michiru returned the embrace. It was just to nice to be in her arms.

"Thank you Michi, I needed to hear those words."

* * *

While Haruka was driving, Michiru began to think. Wondering how Makoto was doing right now. She hoped they would make it in time. She didn't want one of her friends to die. Not after everything she had done. Michiru knew how determined and strong she was. There was no way she would just die. Not with out one hell of a fight. Which gave Michiru just enough strength, to think only the best. Makoto was going to be fine. 

She looked out of the window. Why was it all of a sudden so foggy. The skies were just clear. Haruka looked at the aqua haired girl. Then she turned her attention elsewhere. A sudden uneasy feeling pouring through her. Then she heard it.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yes, I..." Michiru started.

She stopped herself and then looked around. That faint ticking sound, so close. Haruka continued driving. Almost to nervous to let go of the wheel. It was as of her hand was attached to it. As the sound grew louder. Michiru was able to locate the source of the sound. Almost as unbelievable as it was, there was a bomb. Set to go off really soon.

"Haruka."

"Michiru." she held her hand.

This was crazy, and there was no time to waste. No matter what they needed to get out of the car. This sudden fog, wasn't helping either. Haruka reached for the door, Michiru did the same. The two of them looked at each other. Slowly they nodded.

"Everything will be fine." Michiru thought.

"One...two...three." Haruka shouted.

Quickly the two of them jumped out of the car. Moments later the car blew up. The impact sent them both flying. With the immense fog, it was hard to see. Haruka was not hurt. She slowly rose to her feet and looked around. She couldn't see a thing. She only hoped that Michiru was alright.

"Michiru? Can you here me." she yelled.

She received no reply. She almost thought that she heard something. That wasn't the case though. She walked around for a little while. Calling out for any sign of Michiru. Each time she got no reply. This made her believe, something had happened. First Makoto and now Michiru. The situation seemed hopeless.

"Now what am I going to do." Haruka thought.

When Michiru awoke she found herself, tied up. In what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Her vision was still rather blurry. She looked over on the opposite side. There was Makoto, tied up with her head down low. Some bruises on her arms.

"Makoto! Speak to me are you alright?"

She received no reply at first. Then Makoto's hand's began to move. She looked up to where she heard the voice. There was her friend Michiru. It took a little while for reality to set it. Makoto could see that this was indeed real. At least now she was not alone.

"Michi, I'm so sorry for everything."

"Please don't worry about it. We have to get out of here, Makoto I'm sorry too. We really had no idea you were kidnapped. Do you know who's keeping us here?"

Makoto looked around for a moment. Her head was spinning, either that or the room was moving. It must have been all those drugs, they were giving her. She wasn't even sure how long she had been there. It felt like forever, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't even gather enough strength.

"Their names are Kaji, and Yoji. They said that they hate Haruka, I don't know why though. Apparently they were working with that doctor. They said they were going to get you next. I overheard some of their plan. Something about a car explosion." Makoto spoke in a whisper.

Thats when Michiru began to think. How was Haruka? She couldn't see much, with all of that fog. She only hoped that she was alright.

"Haruka? She has to be alright, I don't know what I will do. If I loose her again."

Makoto wanted to say something else. But got distracted, when Yoji and Kaji came back. They stared from Michiru to Makoto. This was a really brilliant plan. Gathering the two most important people in Haruka's life. This was going to be really entertaining.

"We now have Ms. Kaiou with us. It won't be long now, Haruka will be here shortly." Kaji spoke.

"And then the real show shall begin."

The door closed, and the light went with it. Michiru opened her eyes again. Makoto wasn't looking to good. Her skin slightly paler. It seemed all of the fight was drained out of her. Michiru needed to free herself first. Then get over to Makoto. The two of them would get out of here together.

"Makoto say something, look at me. Let me know, if you can hear me."

"Everything is getting so dark. I just want to sleep."

"No! You need to stay awake. We're going to get out of here."

As Haruka continued walking, she heard the sound of water. And strangely the fog started to lift up. She could now see a little better. She soon realized that this whole thing was planned. It was so obvious now. The bomb, and then the fog. Meaning Michiru and hopefully Makoto were somewhere near by. She looked up in the distance was an old warehouse. They just had to be there. Without giving it a second thought, Haruka headed for the building.

Meanwhile Michiru continued to try and break free. Nothing was working, if that wasn't bad enough. Makoto was to weak to move. Just then Yoji and Kaji came back.

"The show is about to begin." they said together.

Kaji snapped his hands. Suddenly there was fire everywhere. Makoto looked up, she still could do nothing. They purposely drugged her. Making it so she wouldn't have any strength at all. Michiru bent her head down low. This was it. They couldn't get out of this one alive. There was nothing that could be done.

"So this is really the end." she thought.

"Michiru, where are you." she heard.

She looked up to see Haruka, heading her way. She seemed so close yet still far. Haruka looked around in horror. There was Michiru, and she could see Makoto. That was nothing compared to the flames. Not to mention the both of them being tied up.

"What the hell?"

"Ah, Haruka Tenoh nice of you to join us. As you can see we have this all set up, for you. The two most important woman in your live. And guess what. You get to choose who lives and who dies."

It was as if Haruka's heart dropped. She was not god, she had no right to decide this. How could she decide something like this. She looked passed the flames to see Michiru. There she was slowly, but surely pulling herself free. Haruka ran passed Kaji and Koji. She ran over to Michiru. She was finally free.

"Michi, are you alright."

"Yes. Go see if Makoto is alright."

She didn't want to leave her like this. But she knew that Makoto was in trouble as well. Kaji and Yoji could see nothing anymore. The flames were in their way. When Michiru got over to them, Haruka was untying Makoto. Thankfully she was still alive.

"Is she going to be alright?" Michiru wondered.

"I don't know. Michi, theres a back way out of here. I want you and Makoto to go. I will catch up to you, as soon as I can."

Haruka could see the look on Michiru's face. She wanted to protest she could see that. But there was no time for arguing. Makoto and Michiru needed to be out of here now. Michiru slowly held onto Makoto, making her way for the exit.

"Haruka, you come back to me alright. Promise me that."

"I promise." she smiled.

Haruka turned around. She could only see one person. Thinking fast she grabbed him by his shirt collar. She wanted to know why they would do all of this. What reason could they have for hating her this much. She could not think of a reason. Perhaps someone could fill her in.

"Now, why do you hate me so much."

"It wasn't really my doing. Its my brother Kaji, he hates you. Something about how, you win every race. He hates your success, because he's lost every race to you. I really didn't want any part of this."

She let him go when she felt a sharp pain. There was Kaji standing behind her. He had just stabbed her in the back. Haruka fell to her knees. Then she looked up at him. So, he really hated her this much. Just because of her success. Haruka was sure, that she had never met him personally. That she had never set out to harm him.

"Now, you will die."

As reality it her. Many thoughts entered her mind. Were they thoughts, or rather something more. As she watched the dancing flames. Haruka's mind went on to other things. It felt as if death was really near. Instead she could feel memories pouring into her brain. Good memories, bad memories. Just how much she loved her friends. Just how much she really loved Michiru. She rose to her feet, slowly making her way to the exit.

"Why are you still moving. Stay down." Kaji yelled.

"I have to much to live for. I need to live. I need to be with Michiru, I must be with her." Haruka thought.

She looked up this entire building was going to cave in. No matter, how bad she was feeling. Even though she was losing blood. She needed to keep moving.

"I'm sorry but I have no intention, of dying here with you two."

* * *

Makoto was soon waking up. Her head was killing her, and she felt dizzy. She looked up to see Michiru there. So, it wasn't all a dream. Everything had really happened. 

"Makoto. Thank god that you're alright."

"Is... Haruka still in there."

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

In the distance she could see the building coming down. She only hoped Haruka was out of there. Makoto sat up, looking as well. She could see a figure coming out of the building. Whether or not if it was Haruka. She didn't know, one could only hope. Michiru's face lit up, when she saw who it was.

"Haruka."

Haruka looked up to see Michiru, and Makoto. She was relieved to see everyone was still alright. She fell to the ground, almost to weak to move. Michiru ran over to her, holding her.

"Michiru... you and Makoto are okay, right?"

"Yes we're fine. Haruka please don't close your eyes look at me."

Haruka looked up a little. Trying to focus her eyes on Michiru. Was she really going to die like this? Haruka didn't know what to do. She felt as if she was dying slowly.

"I called Setsuna, she's on her way. The police, an ambulance. They'll be here soon. Haruka you stay awake alright. You promised me that you wouldn't leave me again."

Michiru could see that she was losing a lot of blood. She only wished that ambulance, would hurry. She wasn't strong enough for this. She could not watch Haruka die in her arms. She had lost her to many times already. Makoto looked on, trying to control her tears. This was too sad to watch, Haruka couldn't die. And this time there would be no coming back. She could not fake her death this time.

"Michi, I don't want to leave you. I'm sorry..." she placed her hand over Michiru's cheek.

Michiru's tears sliding onto her hand. Haruka smiled at her sadly. Trying to gather up enough strength. This was just another obstacle. She could do this, if she fought hard enough. She beat her amnesia, she cheated death. She fought Dr. Yoshiko, Kaji, and Yoji. She got out of that fire. She could do this. Haruka went through all of that. And she made it out alive. This was nothing compared to that.

"I don't want to think of life without you. I've tried, remember. Haruka I don't know what I will do. I need you, I can't loose you again."

"Michiru, I remembered. While I thought I was going to die in that fire. Every memory came back to me. I remembered everything. I love you so much... I always have, I always will."

Michiru took this as a good sign. This was all the reason Haruka needed to stay alive. After all this time, and her memories were back. This of course had to be a good thing. Meaning things were going to work out.

"Haruka. I love you too. Thats our miracle, so you fight and come back to me. And I will fight just as hard to keep you. Please don't quit."

The sounds of cars could be heard. Michiru turned around to see the ambulances, their friends. Everything was going to be alright now.

"Haruka, everyone is here... I."

She received no reply at first. Haruka laid there just as cold as ice. Michiru could not control her tears. As they flowed freely from her eyes. She slowly let her go.

"You promised!" she whispered.

Setsuna, Rei, Ami, Usagi, Makoto and Minako looked on. This couldn't be happening. Any moment now, Haruka was going to wake up. And this whole thing would be a joke. Michiru stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She wasn't sure, how she was going to handle this.

"Is she dead?" Usagi asked.

Michiru didn't answer at first. Then she walked away, with her friends following after her. Michiru cried into Setsuna's sleeve. There would be no coming back from this. She had suffered one to many blows. This was just to much to handle.

"Michi." she heard.

"Michiru look." Makoto pointed.

She slowly turned around. Haruka had risen to her feet. She slowly made her way over to Michiru. She wasn't sure how she was alive right now. All she knew was she had to get to Michiru.

"Haruka." she through her arms around her.

"I told you that I would come back. I promised... I never wanted to leave you."

Michiru held on to Haruka tighter. Finally allowing reality to set in. That this was real, and she was holding Haruka right now. And they were together right now. This how it always was, and this was how it should be. Just the two of them together again.

"Haruka, you're really here with me. This isn't just a dream right. I want to wake up, with you not without you. So please tell me that this is for real."

Haruka let Michiru go for a moment. There was only one thing she could do. Michiru needed to be reassured. That everything was in fact very real. It was not a dream.

"Michiru, I'm here with you. This is not a dream so don't worry. I love you, so much. I only have one thing to ask of you. Michiru will you marry me."

Haruka reached into her pocket. Taking out the brand new engagement ring. She carried around the ring, this entire time. Waiting for the right time to ask the question. After this near death experience. Haruka knew exactly what she wanted to do. There was no point in wasting any more time.

"Yes I will marry you."

She leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss. With all of their friends standing around, happy for them. This was the best news in a long time. And now everything seemed right again. Like nothing could go wrong again.

"I love you so much." Michiru whispered.

"I love you too Michi, always and forever. No matter what happens, you'll always be with me."

_The End._

* * *

**Well I know this sucked really bad. But hey, I tried right. Anyway it was a real pleasure writing this story. And once again thank you for making it a success. **


End file.
